The Past and The Present read Twilight
by TWILIGHTFORLIFE1221
Summary: The past and the present come together to read Twilight. What will the human Edward think of his vampire self. Will Bella like Edward more as a human or vampire? Read and review.
1. The Letters and Greetings

**This is my first time writing. I do not own the characters of Twilight just borrowing them for a little bit. I hope you enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

It is June of 1918 when the Masen family receives a letter:

Dear Masen family,

I am sending you this letter to inform you that you are being invited to read four books with us. These are no ordinary books they are special. Meet us at the address I have enclosed at noon tomorrow.

Thank you,

S.M.

"Do you know who S.M. is Ed?" Mrs. Masen asked.

"No Beth I have no idea. How about you Edward, do you know anyone by the name S.M.?" Mr. Masen turned and addressed his son.

"No, father I do not. So, are we going to attend the reading of the books?" asked Edward.

Elisabeth and Edward Sr. looked at each other and both said at the same time "Why not, what could it possibly hurt."

Years later in June of 2004 the Cullen family living in Forks, Washington also received a letter and a box:

"Alice I wanted to read it, I found it." Emmett whined.

"No I want to read it." Alice whined back.

The letter was being held by Alice until it disappeared from her grasp. "I'll read it." Rose said sticking her tongue out at both of them.

"Ok Rose, what does it say already?" Asked Carlisle, with that she read it aloud:

Dear Cullen family,

You do not know me but I have sent you four books for you to read. There is a catch to reading these books. Throughout the time you read them there will be people dropping by to read along with you. The first guests that you will be greeting will be here at noon tomorrow. That is when you can start reading the books. I have enclosed a sweater for Edward to get accustomed to the smell. Also please take this time to go hunting, because you will be around humans. I have also enclosed another letter that should be read when your guests arrive before beginning the books.

Thank you,

S.M.

"No way are we inviting humans into this house." Rose shrieked.

"The letter said…" Alice was cut off by Rose.

"I don't care what the letter says." She yelled.

"That is enough Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. We _will_ be having guest and you _will_ be nice. Am I understood?" Carlisle said in a firm voice.

"Fine" and with that she turned and walked out of the room.

Esme got up from her place on the sofa and said "We need to tidy up the house and make sure the guest rooms are decent for our company. Also someone needs to go to the store for food." With that everyone was on their way getting prepared for what was to come the following day.

Miles away in Phoenix Arizona also in June of 2004, Bella Swan is in the kitchen of her mother and step-fathers home when the postman rang the bell.

"I'll get it." Renee yelled. Walking back to the kitchen with an envelope addressed to Bella and herself.

"What is it mom?" Bella asked while cooking dinner.

Renee looked up from the envelope and said" I don't know let's see." She opened the envelope and inside was two airline tickets and a letter. Surprised she showed them both to Bella and said "Two tickets to Washington that leaves tonight. Let's read the letter first then decide if we should go." With that she read the letter:

Dear Bella and Renee,

I am sending you these airline tickets so you can attend the reading of some very special books. I cannot tell you what they contain but it is of importance that you both are there. Also I only sent two tickets being that Phil is on the road. I have enclosed the address you should meet at tomorrow at noon. Charlie will be there as well.

Thank you,

S.M.

Both Bella and Renee were shocked speechless until they were startled by the phone ringing.

"Hello" Answered Renee

"Née, did you receive a letter today?" Charlie asked

Renee cringed at the nickname he gave her years earlier "Yes, we just read it. What did your letter say?" Charlie started to read his letter and asked if they were going to attend. Renee told him what harm could it do to go and it would give Bella a chance to visit Charlie before school started up again. So they agreed to go and Charlie would pick them up from the airport. They would be staying in his house for the night then would find a motel to stay in for the remainder of their visit.

The following day was one of anxiety and excitement. Everyone was getting ready for what waited for them.

The Cullen's were busy after their night of hunting and the grocery shopping this morning. They were putting things away, while Edward was getting accustomed to the sweet smell of the sweater.

"I don't think I can handle this Carlisle." Edward said.

"Yes you can I saw it, you will do great." Alice said bouncing up and down with excitement.

Edward tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking him. "Why are you blocking your thoughts Alice?" she just looked at him, stuck out her tongue and walked away.

"It's time." Alice said. Just then the door bell rang. Edward went upstairs to put the sweater away before greeting their guests.

Carlisle was the one to open the door. Bella and her parents were the first to arrive.

"Welcome Chief Swan to what do we owe the pleasure?" Carlisle said.

Before Charlie could answer Renee said "We received a letter stating to be here at noon. Oh my, where are my manners? I am Renee and I am sure you all know Charlie. This is our daughter Isabella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you I am Carlisle and this is my family my wife Esme, my sons Emmett and Jasper, my daughters Alice and Rosalie." He was about to introduce Edward when he came walking down the stairs and heard a sharp intake of air. Looking up he looked into the eyes of Bella and felt his dead heart jump." This is my other son Edward." They all exchanged pleasantries except for Bella and Edward whose eyes were locked into each other. It wasn't until Charlie cleared his throat that Bella reacted.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you all." She said. Edward could have sworn he heard a voice of an angel when she spoke.

"If everyone will take a seat I think we will wait ten more minutes before we read the letter and the book, if that is ok with the rest of you?" Carlisle said. They all agreed Esme asked if anyone wanted any refreshments, but they graciously declined. The doorbell rang again and this time it was the Masen's. Carlisle opened the door and froze. For the first time he did not know what to do. Edward heard what he was thinking and froze as well. It was Esme who came to their rescue.

"Carlisle where are your manners letting our guest stand outside and not welcome them in." She opened the door and let them in. The two Edwards were face to face, but no one said a word. Breaking the silence Alice intervened.

"OK, now that everyone is here let's read the letter and get the show on the road." She opened the letter and it read:

Dear Masen's, Cullen's and Swan's,

I have brought both the past and the present together to read these books. Please do not ask too many questions as they will be answered in the books. And please, please do not I repeat do not over react. This is for Ed, Charlie and Edward present time. Jasper please help in controlling everyone, I beg of you. There will be more people coming throughout the books from both the past and the present. There will also be people you may not like, but please be friendly. It will all work out in the end.

Thank you,

S.M.

"Ok who wants to read first?" Jasper asked

"I guess I will, may as well get it over with." Rosalie said in an acidy voice.

Carlisle said too fast for the humans to hear "Be nice or I will take your car away."

"Yes sir." She replied.

Alice opened the box and retrieved the first book and placed the other three on the coffee table. Handing the book to Rosalie she read the title.

"The book is called Twilight. Ok let's start." Alice said.

**Preface- **Rosalie read

I**'d never given much thought to how I would die — though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

"Oh my who could this be? I hope they are ok." Esme said her voice full of fear

Carlisle hugged his wife and said "Esme dear lets read it and find out."

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he** **looked pleasantly back at me.**

In a voice too lower for the humans to hear Edward asked "Could it be a vampire?" Carlisle was not sure but they would wait and see. They did not realize that Bella had been watching and saw when their lips began to move.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble,** **even. That ought to count for something.**

"So selfless." Rosalie Mused

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. **

"OH NO, it's someone from Forks" Renee and Charlie screamed together.

**But, terrified as I** **was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far** **beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

"What is wrong with this person? They are ready to die for someone else." Emmett said

"I would if it was someone I loved. I may even do it for someone I just met." Bella mumbled thinking no one heard, but they did and all starred at her. She ducked her head and blushed.

"Hah, if she is blushing now and we just started I cannot wait to keep reading." Emmett boomed out.

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"That's the end. Who wants to read next?" Rosalie asked.

"I will."

"First sight" Jasper read

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANK YOU**


	2. First Sight

**Again I do not own the chatacters of Twilight. I am just borrowing them.**

* * *

**First Sight** – Jasper read

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five** **degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt - sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture.**

Bella thought this sounded familiar but she chose to wait and see. Alice on the other hand looked as if she were going to pass out, but did not say a word. Edward was chuckling listing to Alice's thoughts.

**My carry-on item was a parka. **

"Ok I didn't say anything about that shirt but now this person is adding a parka to it. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS PRADA." Alice kept ranting on until Jasper calmed her down. Everyone else thought it was funny and scary.

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, Omni present shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few** **months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer** **until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**

Bella chanted in her head "No, no, no, no please don't let it be me. Please if someone is listening let it be someone else."

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I** **detested Forks.** **I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling** **city.**

"I cannot believe someone would write a book about me how embarrassing. I hope no one catches on." Bella thought.

**"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the** **plane. "You don't have to do this."**

Everyone turned and looked at said person while she looked at her hands on her lap and blushed. Then everyone snickered except for Emmett and his loud self. "Oh this is too good to be true, you blush all the time. I cannot wait to have a little fun."

"Emmett don't you dare embarrass her just to see her blush." Esme said in a stern voice.

"Oh come on mom it would be fun to see what else makes her blush." He said.

Renee decided she would tell them so they could get on with the book. "Everything makes her blush." This made Bella blush even more.

"SWEET" Emmett yelled out. Then they heard a smack.

"Ow, Rosie what did you do that for?" Emmet whined.

"EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP SO HELP ME." Rosalie yelled

Emmet ducked his head and said "Sorry" Everyone else was trying to keep from laughing.

**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic** **as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained** **mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get** **paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she** **got lost, but still…**

Elisabeth and Esme looked at each other then Elisabeth turned to Renee and asked

"Please do not take offence, but should you not be the mother? She acts as the adult and you act as the child." Renee did not know what to say for herself. She knew she always depended too much on her daughter, but she did not realize it affected her this much.

**"I **_**want **_**to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so** **frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

"Bella, why would you lie to your mother?" Charlie asked.

"I am hoping it will explain it in the book. I am sorry." Bella all but whispered.

**"Tell Charlie I said hi."**

**"I will."**

**"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll come** **right back as soon as you need me."**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

**"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

"So selfless, she would go somewhere she does not like to make her mother happy." Elisabeth and Esme all but said at the same time. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Again Bella blushed which did not go unnoticed by Emmett.

"I am so glad she is coming here, we are going to have fun." He said with excitement. Bella just groaned about her traitorous blush.

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.** **It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port** **Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour** **in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about. **

A chorus of why's was heard throughout the room. Bella just lifted her finger and said "Just wait I am sure it will explain."

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased** **that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. **

"Of course I would be pleased that you were coming to live with me. You are my daughter and I have missed you so much." He said. Everyone was silent this was the first time they have ever heard Charlie say more than a few words let alone about his feelings.

**He'd** **already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.** **But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call** **verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision — like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my** **distaste for Forks.**

"And that is where the worry comes into play. I am a bit like my father on that part." Bella said.

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just** **unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

"Aren't you a chipper one?" Jasper asked.

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police** **Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car,** **despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with** **red and blue lights on top.**

"How embarrassing, I would just die." Alice said. All the teens agreed with her comment.

**Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

"Yeah, we can't speed when a cop is around." Emmett muttered

Charlie turned to him and asked "What was that you said?"

"What?" Emmett asked

"I said what did you say?" He repeated himself.

"Oh, uh what were we talking about again?"Charlie knew he was going to nowhere with that question so he let it go. For now that is. The teens in the room just chuckled.

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

"Sweet she not only blushes she is clumsy as well. The joy, I can't wait for you to move here." Emmett said excitedly. The rest of them were giggling, while Bella just put her head in her hands and groaned.

**"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

**"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.**

"I don't mind." Charlie said

Esme spoke up "It is not right for her to call you by your name. You are her father and she should show some respect."Again Bella felt ashamed.

"She does not see him that much so she feels comfortable calling him Charlie." Renee tried to explain.

"NO, she's right mom. I do need to have more respect. I am sorry dad." Bella said.

**I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington.**

"What, how could that be, all you had were a few bags." Of course that was Alice who asked that. No one bothered to respond to that comment.

**My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was** **still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

"**Again I ask how you could not have more bags." It was Jasper who answered. **

"Well Darling not everyone is obsessed with shopping so some people only buy what they need."

**"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

"You are allowing her to drive a car?" Edward Sr. asked

"Of course why wouldn't we?" Charlie replied.

"Women should not be driving." He said

"Says who? These are modern times and women do anything men do." Surprisingly it was Rosalie who spoke up.

"Father, maybe things have changed for the better." Human Edward said.

"I agree with Edward dear so please hush up." Elisabeth scolded him. Edward Sr. grumbled a yes dear and left it at that.

**"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car **_**for you" **_**as opposed** **to just "good car."**

It did not go unnoticed to Carlisle at how observant Bella is. Edward started to worry as well.

**"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

Edward Sr. thought. "What is a truck?"

**"Where did you find it?"**

**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian** **reservation on the coast.**

The Cullen's turned and looked at each other. Could it be who they think it is?

"Stupid mutts."Rosalie mumbled too lower for anyone to hear other the vampires.

**"No."**

**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful,** **unnecessary things from my memory.**

"That is not nice." The mothers said in unison

"Sorry" Bella mumbled.

**"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive** **anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

**"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question** **he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

"She's very observant." Carlisle whispered. The Cullen's slightly nodded. Jasper was starting too worried.

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."** **I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. **

"I would be hoping you would Bells." Charlie said

"Nice try dad, you know I wouldn't." Bella replied.

**"When** **did he buy it?"**

**"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

**"Did he buy it new?"**

"That is new." Edward Sr. said

"Not in our time. That is old and slow." Emmett said.

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he** **admitted sheepishly.**

**"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if** **anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

"Rosie baby you could fix it if it breaks down." Emmett said enthusiastically.

"I could but who said I would want to touch that _thing_." She replied.

"HA, that could be a good nickname. The thing has a good ring to it." Jasper said. All the teens chuckled and Bella playfully growling said.

"Hey, no dissing my future truck." Then she stuck out her tongue at them, surprising everyone before they started laughing.

"**Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

_**The thing**_**, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least.**

"See even you thought it was a good nickname." An amused Charlie said.

**"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

**"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie**

**peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression. Wow. Free.**

"Dad you didn't need to do that." Bella told him.

"I know I may have wanted to." He answered.

**"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

"Repeating yourself I see Isabella." Emmett laughed. Everyone joined in.

"All of you please call me Bella." She said.

**"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. **

"Awe, that is so sweet of you Charlie." The women said causing Charlie to blush.

"So that's where she gets it from." Emmett boomed out.

**Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

**"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being** **happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never** **looked a free truck in the mouth — or engine.**

"A comedian as well, now I really can't wait until you move here now." Emmett said excitedly.

**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.** **We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was** **pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.** **It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their** **trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered** **with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.** **It was too green — an alien planet.**

"Oh cool I come from the planet Bun holey oh. I need T.P. for my bun hole." Emmett laughed

"Emmett quit being stupid and shut your pie hole so we can finish the book." Edward said. His parents just looked on at his conversation with Emmett.

"You are not the boss of me I can." His sentence was cut off by a slap to the back of the head. Everyone was laughing at that point and Emmett was pouting.

"Edward that was not funny." He said sticking out his tongue at his brother.

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that** **he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind** **of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the** **house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red** **color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it. **

"How can you possibly love that _thing_? It's not even nice." Alice shrieked

"Because my dad gave it to me so of course I would love it." Bella answered while blushing. Charlie swelled up inside with pride for his daughter.

**I** **didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid** **iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint** **unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

"I am a bit accident prone." Bella whispered hoping that no one heard her.

**"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much** **less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain** **to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

All the kids nodded their heads in agreement.

**"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. **

Alice wanted to say something but she decided against it. Instead she was ranting off in her head in Spanish.

**I got the west bedroom that faced out** **over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born.**

**The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains** **around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie** **had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk** **now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the** **floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could** **stay in touch easily.**

"I would have gotten you anything at this point if it meant you coming to stay." Charlie said.

**The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share** **with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

"What do you mean you have to share a bathroom?" Alice yelled.

Carlisle was beyond mad at this point. "That is enough Alice; you will not complain again do I make myself clear."

"Yes, father." She grumbled.

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and** **get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother.**

"I do not hover." Renee all but yelled. "Ok maybe I do but it's only because I care."

**It was nice** **to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the** **window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on** **a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the** **coming morning.**

"Oh, you poor dear." Esme and Elisabeth said in a motherly voice.

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now** **fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class** **alone back home. **

"That is a lot of kids." Whispered human Edward.

**All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had** **been toddlers together.** **I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

"We are considered freaks as well." Alice said.

"Hey speak for yourself; I am all that and a bag of chips." Emmett stated.

"Really Emmet, a bag of chips?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, because I am cool like that." He said.

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage.**

"You are beautiful just the way you are." Both Edwards said in unison. Bella looked at her lap and blushed. The mothers and sisters awed and the brothers, Carlisle and Edward Sr. snickered. While Charlie groaned

**But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I **_**should **_**be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball** **player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the** **sun.**

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite** **the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an** **athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without** **humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

"I can't wait to see that." Jasper and Emmett said at the same time.

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom** **necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel.**

The girls groaned at the idea of sharing a bathroom.

**I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it** **was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was** **very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**

"Pretty, don't you mean beautiful." Human Edward said causing Vampire Edward to scrawl at him. This made Jasper and Emmett chuckle to see that he was jealous of himself.

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to** **myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a** **school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?**

**I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to** **people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was** **never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page.**

"Maybe she isn't normal." Emmett said in a hushed voice, so only the vampires could hear.

**Sometimes I wondered if I** **was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through** **theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered** **was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.**

**I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant **_**whooshing **_**of** **the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded** **old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until** **after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**

"You get use to it after a while." Rosalie said.

**Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the** **claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.**

**Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked** **him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me. Charlie left first, off** **to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak** **table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark** **paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed.**

"I just never got around to changing anything." Charlie grumbled.

**My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some** **sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized** **family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in** **Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful** **nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were** **embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them** **somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**

"Nope nice try though. Those pictures stay where they are, and if they disappear I know who did it." Charlie said looking at Bella.

**It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over** **my mom. It made me uncomfortable.**

Both Charlie and Renee looked very uncomfortable at this point, but neither one of them said anything.

**I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I** **donned my jacket — which had the feel of a biohazard suit — and headed out into the** **rain.**

"We must go shopping then so you can have what you need." Alice said excitedly.

**It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for** **the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The** **sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of** **gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; I was in a** **hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under** **my hood.**

**Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up,** **but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint.**

"Gross, I can handle peppermint, but tobacco and gasoline no way." Bella said. Just the thought of the smells made her stomach turn.

**The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top** **volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus** **that I hadn't expected.**

"That's a miracle in itself." Rosalie mumbled

**Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was,** **like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only** **the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a** **collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many** **trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I** **wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?**

"Did you really expect to see metal detectors at school?" Vampire Edward asked.

"Yes we have them in Phoenix." Bella answered.

Human Edward looked around and asked "What are metal detectors?" That was a question that went unanswered.

**I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front** **office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would** **get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped** **unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark** **hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.**

**Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little** **waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and** **awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large** **plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a** **long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped** **to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a** **large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which** **immediately made me feel overdressed.**

"Mrs. Cope." The Cullen kids said

**The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

**"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I** **was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come** **home at last.**

"Hey I am not flight." Renee protests "Well not all the time. Do you really think people will talk about us like that?"

"Small town so I would say yes." Charlie said.

**"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her** **desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a** **map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.**

**She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map,** **and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the** **day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled** **back as convincingly as I could.**

**When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around** **the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older** **like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income** **neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing** **to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny** **Volvo, and it stood out.**

Edward thought "She noticed my car."

**Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the** **thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

**I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have** **to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag,** **slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to** **myself feebly. No one was going to bite me. **

The Cullen's laughed at this and Emmett said "Well not too hard at least." Then everyone was laughing.

**I finally exhaled and stepped out of the** **truck.**

**I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with** **teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

**Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was** **painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping** **toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed** **two unisex raincoats through the door. **

"Ah, gross unisex." Alice grumbled.

**The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to** **hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a** **porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin** **wouldn't be a standout here.**

**I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate** **identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an** **encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red. **

"Ha, ha she blushed again." Emmett laughed

**But at least he sent me to an** **empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new** **classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down** **on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare,** **Chaucer, and Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting… and boring. **

"Not another goody, goody." Emmett said

**I** **wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that** **was cheating. **

"Yes, it is cheating." Renee scolded "I wouldn't send them to you."

"It was just a thought." Bella grumbled

**I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher** **droned on.**

**When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair** **black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**

"Eric" The Cullen kids said in unison.

**"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

**"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

**I had to check in my bag." Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."**

**There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

**"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…"Definitely over-helpful.**

**"I'm Eric," he added.**

"See we told you." They laughed

**I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

**We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have** **sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't** **getting paranoid.**

"NO, not paranoid because I am sure there were nosey people around trying to get the gossip on the new girl." Edward said.

**"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

"Duh" Emmett said

**"Very."**

**"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

**"Three or four times a year."**

**"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

**"Sunny," I told him.**

"Again duh" This time it was Jasper.

**"You don't look very tan."**

**"My mother is part albino."**

This had everyone laughing.

**He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of** **humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.**

**We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked** **me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

It looked as if both Edwards were getting jealous at the thought of another guy walking Bella to class.

**"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other** **classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

**I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

**The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher,**

**Mr. Varner, who I would have hated, anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the** **only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered,** **blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**

**After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was** **always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me** **questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a** **lot. At least I never needed the map.**

**One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the** **cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, but** **her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. I couldn't** **remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I** **didn't try to keep up.**

"Jessica" The Cullen kids said.

**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I** **forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery** **in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**

**It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious** **strangers, that I first saw them.**

"I hope this is us." Alice said bouncing in her seat.

**They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible** **in the long room. There were five of them. **

"Oh it is us. Yay" Emmett cheered.

**They weren't talking, and they weren't eating,** **though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at** **me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of** **meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that** **caught, and held, my attention.**

"Very observant" Jasper whispered.

**They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a** **serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. **

"That's me." Emmett said.

**Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular,** **and honey blond. **

"That's my Jazzy." Alice said

**The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. **

"That is Eddie." Emmett said.

"Hey don't call me Eddie." Both Edwards yelled

**He was** **more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers** **here rather than students.**

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the** **kind you saw on the cover of the **_**Sports Illustrated **_**swimsuit issue, the kind that made** **every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her** **hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. **

"Awe, thank you for the description you're too sweet." Rosalie said. Bella just nodded.

**The short girl was pixielike,** **thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and** **pointing in every direction.**

"Hey, I do not look like a pixie and my hair does not point in every direction." Alice shrieked. "Does it?"

"Well kind of, but it is still really cute." Rosalie said and Emmett said

"You do look like a pixie." Then he started laughing.

**And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of** **all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very** **dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes —** **purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or** **almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were** **straight, perfect, angular.**

"She is very observant." Jasper said once again.

**But all this is not why I couldn't look away.**

**I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly** **beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed** **pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was** **hard to decide who was the most beautiful — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronzehaired** **boy.**

"Awe, thank you Bella" Rosalie said.

"Look Eddie's got a girlfriend."Emmett and Jasper said in unison. Bella blushed as did human Edward.

While both Edwards said "Don't call me Eddie." I did not go unnoticed that they never denied the girlfriend part.

**They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students,** **away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose** **with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick,** **graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till** **she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought** **possible.**

"ALICE" Rosalie said in a whisper too lower for the humans to hear.

**My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**

**"Who are **_**they?**_**" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.**

"First day and she already has a crush on the Cullen boys." Jasper chuckled.

**As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my** **tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps.**

"She must have called my name." Edward tells the rest of the Cullen's.

**He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered** **to mine.**

"Awe and that is where Romeo saw his Juliet." Everyone chuckled at Emmett's comment. While Bella and Edward both blushed which made everyone laugh harder.

**He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment**

**I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest** — **it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response,** **already having decided not to answer.**

"She is extremely observant Carlisle. What should we do?" Jasper asked

Carlisle thought for a moment and then said "Let's wait and see what the rest of the books say." They all nodded their heads in agreement. Bella once again noticed their silent conversation, but put it aside for later.

**My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.**

**"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was** **Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her** **breath.**

**I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a** **bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect** **lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking** **quietly to them.**

"This is a little too much. She is going to find out our secret." Rosalie said.

"Just wait we have to get through the books, remember what the letter said for us not to over react." Esme said being the voice of reason.

**Strange, unpopular names, I thought. **

"Ok this is creepy. And how are there two of me here?" human Edward said wondered out loud. A question everyone wanted to know but did not have the courage to ask.

"I think it will all be explain in due time." Edward Sr. said even if he was wondering the same thing.

**The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe** **that was in vogue here — small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was** **called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my** **History class back home.**

**"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**

"That we are." Emmett boasted then there was a smack and an "Ow sorry"

**"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all **_**together **_**though — Emmett and** **Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they **_**live **_**together." Her voice held all the** **shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being** **honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**

"Some people don't have anything better to do then to be in everyone else's business." Bella grumbled.

**"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"**

**"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all** **adopted. The Hales **_**are **_**brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster** **children."**

"Then what should it matter if they are together." Renee said Bella agreed.

**"They look a little old for foster children."**

**"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen** **since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**

**"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when** **they're so young and everything."**

Esme and Carlisle both look at Bella and smile at her kind words.

**"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like** **the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their** **adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. **

"Oh yeah that's what it is." Alice said looking at Edward.

**"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't** **have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.**

"Thank you Bella." Esme said smiling sweetly at Bella.

"Mom you know we love you." Emmett said getting up to hug her. The other Cullen kids followed his lead. She would have cried if she could. Elisabeth felt hurt by the affection Edward was she to Esme, and Edward was torn between both mothers.

**Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where** **the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**

**"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one** **of my summers here.**

**"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like** **me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**

**I felt a surge of pity, and relief. **

"Those are two weird emotions to feel together?" Jasper commented.

**Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were** **outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly** **not the most interesting by any standard.**

"Oh I see now." Jasper said

**As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this** **time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me** **that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.**

"Oh come on Romeo, why are you looking at her like that?" Emmett asked

"Enough with the Romeo remarks already." Charlie grumbled.

**"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the** **corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students** **had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.**

"Awe, she found her Price Charming." Alice laughed looking around she said "What you said Romeo, you never said Prince Charming."

**"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date.**

**Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear** **case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.**

"Too many times for me to count." Edward mumbled causing the Masen's to look at him in shock.

**I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away,** **but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.**

All the teens laughed.

**After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were** **noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one** **named Edward didn't look at me again.**

"You're so mean Edward; you didn't even look at her again." Jasper mocked.

**I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting** **alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new** **acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II** **with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.**

"Angela is very sweet." Alice said and the others agreed with her.

**When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly** **like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled** **but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting** **next to that single open seat.**

"We meet again Baby." Jasper joked with Emmett causing Bella to blush a deep crimson.

**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I** **was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat.**

"What is that about?" Bella asks. Edward just shrugged and turned toward Jasper to continue reading.

**He** **stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face — it was** **hostile, furious.**

A chorus of "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN" and "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN" rang throughout the room.

"How dare you treat her in such a rude manner?" Both mothers yelled at the same time

Charlie yelled jumping out of his seat. "What the hell is that about Cullen?"

"Dad, no over reacting remember." Bella reminded him. He nodded and sat back down.

"Sorry" Both Edwards mumbled.

**I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book** **in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there** **giggled.**

Emmett and Jasper laughed causing the others to do the same.

**I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black.**

"But how, humans never notice these things."Edward whispered to his family.

**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about** **introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to** **send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to** **sit by **_**him**_**, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.**

**I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture** **change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme** **edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad. Inconspicuously, I** **sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo.**

"It is not her smell in the bad sense it is so sweet." Edward said

"Do you think she can be his singer?"Alice asked

"It is a possibility." Carlisle answered. The others were confused as to what they were talking about.

"Will anyone care to explain what that means?" Renee asked.

"I am sure it will be explained further in the book or in the other books." Was all that was said.

**It seemed** **an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain** **between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.**

"Big mistake if he is feeling what I think he is." Jasper mumbled the others agreed.

**Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took** **notes carefully anyway, always looking down.**

**I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the** **strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the** **edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg** **was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never** **relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his** **forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as** **slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.**

"Hah, you're not as burly as I am." Emmett boasted.

**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally** **coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he** **continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What was wrong with him?**

"I don't think he was breathing."

"He probably wasn't Rosalie." Alice whispered back.

**Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch** **today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.**

"No she is resentful." Jasper said. Bella wanted to ask how he knew this but chose to hold off on the questions.

**It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**

**I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again,** **his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair,** **the phrase **_**if looks could kill **_**suddenly ran through my mind.**

"I am terribly sorry for my behavior." Edward said. Bella just smiled and once again got lost in his golden eyes until she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up she realized it was the other Edward.

**At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of** **his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he** **was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.**

"Not you to." Rosalie said.

**I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began** **gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes** **would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually** **cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**

"Aren't we an angry kitten?" Jasper mumbled causing everyone to laugh. Bella looked at him and stuck out her tongue. The parents watched in amusement at how comfortable they all are around each other.

**"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**

**I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into** **orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.**

"Maybe because you don't smell bad, you smell really good."Edward said blushing.

**"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

**"I'm Mike."**

"Uh Mike I wish you wouldn't talk to him, he's a creep." Alice said and the other Cullen kids agreed.

**"Hi, Mike."**

**"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

**"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

**"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a** **coincidence in a school this small.**

**We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the** **conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he** **knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the** **nicest person I'd met today.**

"Thanks Edward had to ruin it for the rest of us." Alice mumbled.

**But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a** **pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**

"No dummy I would never stab anyone."Bella said.

**I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that **_**wasn't**_ **Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.**

**"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

**"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

"He always looks that way."

"Shut up Emmet."

"Make me." Before they could cause any damage Carlisle intervened.

"Boys, behave yourselves."

Edward and Emmett both looked at him and mumbled yes dad. Edward Sr. Looked hurt by that, but said nothing.

**"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

**"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I** **were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."**

"Of course you would Mikey." Emmett said

**I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and** **clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.**

**The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for** **today's class. At home, only two years of P.E. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory** **all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.**

"I really need to change my gym class." Emmett and Jasper both said. Bella just groaned.

**I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many** **injuries I had sustained — and inflicted — playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**

**The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The** **rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around** **myself.**

**When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.**

**Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled bronze** **hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back** **wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**

"What are you doing Edward?"

"I don't know Alice. If you stop interrupting we can find out." He replied.

**He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the** **argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other** **time.**

"Oh" was all Bella said sadly.

**I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something** **that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been** **about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a** **sudden, intense dislike to me.**

"It wasn't you, I mean it isn't you." Edward mumbled. "I am sorry, I have a feeling I will be saying that a lot."

**The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling** **the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. **

A chorus of "Oh, no's." rang out.

**The girl who came in merely** **stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward** **Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me — his face was absurdly** **handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear,** **raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than** **the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.**

"This can't be good." Bella mumbled.

**"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible.**

**Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me,** **and disappeared out the door.**

**I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the** **signed slip.**

**"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

**"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**

"I wouldn't of either Bella." Renee said. "You really are a lousy liar."

**When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven,** **already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while,** **just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so** **I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting** **tears the whole way there.**

"You made her cry man, not cool." Emmett said

"Yeah that was mean." Jasper said

"What a prick." Alice said.

Even Rosalie wasn't too happy with the way he acted.

"Son, if you don't start showing her a little more respect." Charlie said

"Edward let me hear of you treating Bella that way again and you will be answering to me am I understood?" Esme said.

"Yes mom."

"That was no way to treat Bella. I know it was out of your hands but you need to be a little more polite." Carlisle added.

"Yes dad, I will try not to do that." He replied.

"Ok so who wants to read next?" Jasper asked.

"I do"

"Ok, here you go darling." Jasper said handing her the book.

"Open Book" Alice read

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I will be working on the next chapter. And if you feel I am doing something wrong or leaving something out well then join me and we can write this together.**


	3. Open Book

**I do not own the characthers. I am just borrowing. This story is just for entertainment I apologize if I offend anyone in the process.**

* * *

**Open Book- **Alice read

**The next day was better… and worse.**

"Who wants to bet it has to do with Eddie boy over here." Emmett said

"Ok I'm in." Jasper said

"Hey, why is everyone betting on whether it has to do with Edward?" Bella said. Nobody paid any attention to her as they all kept on betting when the person she least expected joined in.

"I'll take that bet."

"Dad, not you too"

"Sorry Bella it's too good to pass up." Charlie laughs. "If you can't beat them, join them" causing everyone to burst into laughter again.

**It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class, with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was nattering. **

Jasper turned to Vampire Edward because he felt the emotion of jealousy coming from both Edwards. It was an emotion he had never sensed from him before.

**People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.**

"What's the matter Belly boo can't swim?"

"Shut up Emmett, I can swim and what's with the nickname?"

"You don't like it? I thought of it myself."

"No so don't call me that."

"Oh come on Bellarina."Emmett said "Please" looking at her with them puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" She said sighing.

**It was worse because I was tired; I still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head with it. And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.**

"HAH, I told you come on suckers pay up." Emmett boasted. There was a chorus of "fines" while everyone handed him money. He then gave some to Alice and Charlie. Bella could not believe that her father would bet that Edward was the reason for her having a bad day.

Charlie sensing Bella eyeing him, he turned and said "What I see the way you're ogling him now so I just figured."

"I am not ogling him."

"Yeah you are Bella"

"Mom not you too, can we get just back to reading the book?"

**All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say. But I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it. I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator.**

"I'll be back. Follow the yellow brick road. Lions and tigers and bears, oh my. Ha, ha, ha you're too funny Belly…." His sentence was cut off by pillows being thrown at his head. "Hey that's not funny."

"And neither was what you said big goober." Alice said.

"Oh, I want goobers."

"You're a dork sometimes Emmett, did you know that?" Rosalie answered.

**But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica — trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely — I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.**

"You left?"Esme asked sounding heartbroken. Edward just shrugged not being able to answer the question. "Where did you go Edward?" Elisabeth just their interaction trying to figure out whether his love for her outweighs the love he has for Esme.

"I don't know maybe Denali."

"I can't believe you left because of me." Bella sadly said.

"It's not like that Bella."

"Then how is it Edward? You were fine until I came to town."

"No I wasn't fine. I was lonely before you." He said "I am lonely now, well at least until you got here."This caused Bella to blush bright red.

"Then promise you won't leave."

"I will promise, but if I have to leave to protect you the promise doesn't count."He said.

**Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table.**

"Mike always in the way." Human Edward whispered thinking no one could hear him. The Cullen kids fought to keep from laughing because Edward had said the same thing.

**Jessica seemed elated by the attention, and her friends quickly joined us. **

"I'm sure she was." Rosalie mumbled.

**But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfortable, waiting nervously for the moment he would arrive. I hoped that he would simply ignore me when he came, and prove my suspicions false.**

"You know you didn't want him to ignore you my dear." Elisabeth said causing them all to look at her. "Dear I see the way you look at him and I know you just wanted answers to his ill behavior."

**He didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tense.**

**I walked to Biology with more confidence when, by the end of lunch, he still hadn't showed. Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever, walked faithfully by my side to class. **

This caused everyone to burst with laughter. Edward and Jasper were rolling around on the floor laughing, Edward because he saw the images in the thoughts of others and Jasper because the emotion was rolling off of Edward.

**I held my breath at the door, but Edward Cullen wasn't there, either. I exhaled and went to my seat. Mike followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered by my desk till the bell rang. Then he smiled at me wistfully and went to sit by a girl with braces and a bad perm. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike, and it wouldn't be easy. In a town like this, where everyone lived on top of everyone else, diplomacy was essential. I had never been enormously tactful; I had no practice dealing with overly friendly boys.**

"That is hard to believe."Edward said Bella ducked her head blushing.

"Yeah you're beautiful." Human Edward agreed

"Bella you don't see yourself clearly."

"Maybe because nobody looks at me like that where I'm from"

"Bella baby, they do you just don't pay attention." Renee said Bella looked up at her in shock.

**I was relieved that I had the desk to myself, that Edward was absent. I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that I was the reason he wasn't there. It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true.**

"See even I knew in the book you left because of me." No one said anything about her comment.

**When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident, I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that I had successfully evaded my retriever friend for the moment. **

Everyone was laughing now but for different reasons. The teens were laughing because both the volleyball incident and the retriever reference. The parents were shaking their heads trying to hide their amusement.

**I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got in my truck and dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed.**

**Last night I'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. **

"Hey I can cook." He argued.

**So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway.**

**I gunned my deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. **

"Bella, the speed demon" Jasper chuckled.

**As I waited, trying to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else's car, I saw the two Cullens and the Hale twins getting into their car. It was the shiny new Volvo. Of course. I hadn't noticed their clothes before — I'd been too mesmerized by their faces. Now that I looked, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins. With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. **

"We would not be caught dead in dishrags." Alice shrieked.

"Alice, calm down darling I think she was referring to our supposed beauty. It distracted her from noticing what we were wearing." Jasper said calmly.

"Oh sorry, I don't play when it comes to clothes."

**It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money.**

**But as far as I could tell, life worked that way most of the time. It didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance here.**

"No, money doesn't buy everything." Carlisle said.

**No, I didn't fully believe that. The isolation must be their desire; I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't be opened by that degree of beauty.**

"Doors may open but it doesn't mean we walk through them. Beauty isn't everything."

"Say's the Goddess."Bella mumbled.

**They looked at my noisy truck as I passed them, just like everyone else. I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I finally was free of the school grounds. **

**The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping at home, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly. The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the tapping of the rain on the roof to remind me where I was.**

"I guess you don't like the rain?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not really"

**When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.**

"Steak and potatoes sound good. Do you enjoy cooking dear?"

"Yes Mrs. Masen I do."

"Please call me Elisabeth."Bella just nodded

**When I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a pony-tail, and checked my e-mail for the first time. I had three messages.**

**"Bella," my mom wrote…**

Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi. Mom.

**I sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.**

**"Bella," she wrote…**

Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom.

"Uh oh your going to get in trouble." Emmett said

**The last was from this morning.**

Isabella,

If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie.

Oh no she full named you your really in trouble now." Jasper added.

**I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but my mom was well known for jumping the gun.**

"Of course mothers always worry about their children." All three mothers said in unison.

Mom,

Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash.

Bella.

"Typing, Bella your typing not writing." Alice said.

"Same difference."

"No its not you were wrong." Alice argued.

"Ok Alice, I am wrong your right. Happy now."Bella said sticking her tongue out at Alice.

**I sent that, and began again.**

Mom,

Everything is great. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about.

School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch.

Your blouse is at the dry cleaners - you were supposed to pick it up Friday.

Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me.

I miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes. Relax, breathe. I love you.

Bella.

"No offence but Bella you sound like the adult and Renee you sound like the teen."

"Charlie you did hear Bella call me erratic and hare-brained in the last chapter. I don't think anything you say can offend me if that didn't."

**I had decided to read **_**Wuthering Heights **_**— the novel we were currently studying in**

**English — yet again for the fun of it, **

"Bella, why would you read it for the fun of it?"Edward asked.

"For the fun of it, really Bella."

"Yes Emmett, it's one of my favorites."

"It's one of mine as well." Human Edward said. Jealousy was consuming Edward now. Jasper had to send him a wave of tranquil peace.

**and that's what I was doing when Charlie came home. I'd lost track of the time, and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.**

**"Bella?" my father called out when he heard me on the stairs.**

**Who else? I thought to myself.**

"You never know it could have been the boogie man." Emmett joked.

"Yeah the boogie man in the kitchen cooking."Bella said.

"It could happen."He said in a fit of giggles.

"Son, have you been smoking anything?"Charlie asked.

"No sir he's just that dumb." Rosalie answered.

**"Hey, Dad, welcome home."**

**"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready. When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.**

**"What's for dinner?" he asked warily. My mother was an imaginative cook, and her experiments weren't always edible. I was surprised, and sad, that he seemed to remember that far back.**

"If neither one of you can cook, where did you learn?" Esme asked

"I taught myself. It was that or die of starvation."

"Don't over exaggerate Bella. You know I can cook."

"You can cook but it's never edible." Bella laughed.

**"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved.**

**He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both more comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.**

**I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.**

"Such a good daughter to take care of your father." All the parents agreed.

**"Smells good, Bell."**

**"Thanks."**

**We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.**

**"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.**

**"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." With one outstanding exception.**

"The exception is my loser brother."Jasper commented.

"I'm not a loser I was confused."

"No you're dumb."Rosalie said

"Whatever what are you ganging up on me for?"

"Because you're an idiot."The Cullen kids said all at once.

"Am not" Edward said

"Are too" Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie said

"Am not" Edward said

"Are too" Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie said

"Enough we want to finish the book."

"Sorry" they all mumbled while the others watched in amusement. Human Edward couldn't help but notice how comfortable he was around the others with the exception of the other Edward. Jealousy ran deep inside him.

**"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid — nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."**

"Nice my Gucci shoes." Alice grumbled

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked

"He is anything but nice, he's crude." Rosalie answered.

**"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.**

"Are you asking about us again?"Emmett snickered.

**"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."**

"Thank you Charlie. That means a lot."

**"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."**

**Charlie surprised me by looking angry.**

**"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him — lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature — I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should — camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."**

"Charlie I never knew you felt that way about my family. Thank you."Carlisle said.

"Yes Charlie thank you it means so much to us that you feel that way."Esme added. Charlie just nodded and grumbled your welcome.

**It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying.**

**I backpedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary.**

"That we are." Emmett said blowing on his knuckles and rubbing then on his shirt." Bella just shook her head and rolled her eyes at his behavior.

**"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."**

"Is that so?"Esme asked

"I wouldn't know dear I do not pay them any mind."

"Guess I am going to have to make more visits to the hospital."She smirked

"That would be great more time to spend with you my dear."Carlisle said smiling.

"I would be frightened that the nurses are not focused on their work and cause an accident in the hospital." Bella said

**We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes by hand — no dishwasher — I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making.**

**That night it was finally quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.**

**The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.**

**Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.**

"He were gone a whole week?"Bella whispered

**Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. Then I could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire. Beaches should be hot and dry.**

"Not in Forks. Everything is colder and wetter." Alice said sending a chill down Bella's back.

**By Friday I was perfectly comfortable entering my Biology class, no longer worried that Edward would be there. For all I knew, he had dropped out of school. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't totally suppress the worry that I was responsible for his continued absence, ridiculous as it seemed.**

**My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote my mom more bogusly cheerful e-mail.**

"You are such a terrible liar I would be able to tell."Renee said.

**I did drive to the library Saturday, **

"They have very little books."Edward said

"Maybe we can donate some books." Alice added

"Yeah we have a whole library of books we never read." Jasper joined the conversation.

'OK we will but first let's continue reading."Carlisle answered.

**but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't bother to get a card; I would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore. I wondered idly what kind of gas mileage the truck got… and shuddered at the thought.**

"I doubt that hunk of junk will make it." Rosalie commented

"Hey don't diss my future truck."

"Don't you mean sloppy jalopy?"Emmett added.

"Yeah why do you like that death trap?"Jasper said

"Because if you weren't listening, my dad gave it to me."That shut them up.

**The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep well.**

**People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but happily not raining. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on **_**Wuthering Heights**_**. It was straightforward, very easy.**

"He is always so clingy?"Bella asked

"Yep and if he likes you it's even worse." Alice answered making Bella groan.

**All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here.**

**When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.**

**"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."**

"Ew" Bella grumbled.

"You don't like snow?"Edward asked Bella just shook her head no.

**I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.**

**"Ew." Snow. There went my good day.**

"Bella you keep repeating yourself." Emmett laughed.

**He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"**

**"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes — you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."**

"Q-tips, really?"

**"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.**

**"Sure I have." I paused." On TV."**

Everybody was now laughing

**Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us — in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.**

**"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."**

"Ew, wet socks don't sound so nice."Bella grumbled

**He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.**

**Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was drier than rain — until it melted in your socks.**

"See wet socks. Dry socks are the best." she said again.

**I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself.**

"A binder won't work if someone really wants to hit you with a snowball."Alice said.

"Down angry kitten." Emmett mocked.

**Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were five people at the table.**

"He's back…."Emmett mumbled.

**Jessica pulled on my arm.**

**"Hello? Bella? What do you want?"**

**I looked down; my ears were hot. I had no reason to feel self-conscious, I reminded myself. I hadn't done anything wrong.**

**"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.**

"Why don't you ask her yourself, she standing right in front of you?"Rosalie asked.

"Because, he's to chicken." Alice answered.

"Why if he isn't too chicken to befollowing me around like a lost puppy dog."Bella wondered aloud.

**"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today." I caught up to the end of the line.**

"Bella you should be eating something. It isn't healthy to skip a meal." Carlisle said switching to doctor mode.

**"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.**

**"Actually, I feel a little sick," I said, my eyes still on the floor.**

"Eddie you made her so sick she can't even eat."Emmet said laughing along with Jasper.

"That's not it I was probably to nerves to eat doofus."Bella said blushing 5 different shades of red.

"Why are we nervous Belly boo?"Emmett asked earning a slap to the head.

"Emmett, stop being an idiot and let us finish the book "Rosalie said.

**I waited for them to **_**get **_**their food, and then followed them to a table, my eyes on my feet.**

**I sipped my soda slowly, my stomach churning. Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling. I told him it was nothing, but I was wondering if I **_**should **_**play it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour.**

**Ridiculous. I shouldn't have to run away.**

"Yeah, don't run that Edwards job to run. Idiot."Rosalie mumbled.

"I didn't run."

"Yeah you did" Alice said.

"No I left."

"It's the same thing."Jasper added.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."Emmett said

"No it's not."

"YES IT IS, NOW SHUT UP."Rosalie yelled.

**I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would skip Biology, like the coward I was.**

"You aren't a coward." Human Edward mumbled.

**I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little.**

**They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else — only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.**

"Probably compliments of Alice."Jasper said smiling at said person.

"Thank you, thank you no applause."

"Get over yourself pixie."Emmett said

"I'm not a pixie."

"Hey those are her words not mine." Emmett answered pointing at Bella.

"Sorry, I haven't said them yet so they are not my words."Bella replied. "Always trying to get me into trouble." she mumbled playfully glaring at Emmett.

**But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided — flushed from the snow fight maybe — the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.**

**"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.**

"Yeah Bella, what are you staring at?"

"SHUT UP EMMETT." Everyone yelled. Bella just giggled.

**At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine.**

**I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way.**

**"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.**

"Now it's your turn to stare. Haven't you ever been told staring is rude?" laughed Charlie, causing Bella and Edward to blush, making the other chuckle.

**"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I couldn't help asking.**

**"No," she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should he be?"**

**"I don't think he likes me," I confided. I still felt queasy. I put my head down on my arm.**

**"The Cullens don't like anybody…well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."**

"Well not until Bellarina came to town." Jasper said smiling at Bella causing her to blush even more.

**"Stop looking at him," I hissed.**

**She snickered, but she looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, contemplating violence if she resisted.**

"I would love to see that."Jasper said and Emmett nodded his head in agreement

"You couldn't hurt anyone."Edward added.

"If they made me mad enough I could, maybe."

"Not even then you're too sweet."Carlisle said.

"Don't let her fool you, she's one tough cookie."Renee replied.

**Mike interrupted us then — he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested. **

"At least she moved on to someone else."Edward said this comment grabbed Bella's attention. Jasper felt the jealousy rolling off of her which pleased Edward.

"Was she that bad?"Esme asked

"Worse."He mumbled everyone else chuckled.

**I kept silent. I would have to hide in the gym until the parking lot cleared.**

**For the rest of the lunch hour I very carefully kept my eyes at my own table. I decided to honor the bargain I'd made with myself. Since he didn't look angry, I would go to Biology. My stomach did frightened little flips at the thought of sitting next to him again.**

**I didn't really want to walk to class with Mike as usual — he seemed to be a popular target for the snowball snipers — but when we went to the door, everyone besides me groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled my hood up, secretly pleased. I would be free to go straight home after Gym.**

"Awe the snow melted. No snowball fights afterschool."Emmett grumbled.

**Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four.**

**Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook.**

**I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.**

**"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.**

"Musical, really?" Edward said.

"His voice is not musical it's annoying."Rosalie added.

"Hey let the girl think what she wants about his sweet voice."Emmett stated.

"Emmett, I didn't know you thought my voice was sweet."

"I don't dude I was saying she thought that."

"No, she said musical not sweet so it had to be you who thinks that."Jasper said laughing along with the others.

"Shut up it's not funny I don't think that can we read now?"

"Oh now you want to read? Maybe if you stop interrupting we can read."Alice complained.

**I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled — even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.**

**"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."**

"Finally acting like a gentlemen."Elisabeth and Esme said.

"You have been so rude to her I am surprised if she doesn't ignore you."Edward Sr. added

"My Bella would never be so rude."Edward whispered unaware that the others had heard him. _My Bella seriously what am I thinking_.

**My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.**

**"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered. He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.**

"First mistake buddy, everyone had been calling her Isabella not Bella."Alice said

"She is very observant to notice that tiny slip up." Jasper whispered. Rosalie glared at him. At this rate the secret was going to come out and they would have to leave again.

**"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."**

**I grimaced. I knew it was something like that.**

**"No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"**

"See I knew that's what she was talking about."Alice said cheerfully

"Ok know it all let's read."

"Your one to be calling people a know it all Edward. You're the biggest know it all I know."

"Yeah Emmett is right. Wow I can't believe I just said that. You see now your making me agree with dummy over here."Rosalie said.

"Hey, I resent that."He said with his arms crossed and pouting like a child.

"But it's true."They all laughed.

**He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"**

**"No, I like Bella," I said. "But I think Charlie — I mean my dad — must call me**

**Isabella behind my back — that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain, feeling like an utter moron.**

"Sorry" Charlie smiled sheepishly.

**"Oh." He let it drop. I looked away awkwardly.**

**Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.**

**"Get started," he commanded.**

**"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.**

"I would never think you're an idiot."Both Edwards mumbled.

**"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.**

**"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."**

**I was showing off, just a little.**

"Oh no, not you too. Your just as big of a know it all as he is."Jasper said.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."Rosalie added.

"Prove it."

"Ok we will."Alice said.

"And just how do you intend on doing that?"Bella asked.

"I'll keep reading and we will see."She said

"Fine." She said sticking her tongue out at all of them. The parents looked at them with amusement. Bella had never been one to joke around with people she barely knew, but she looked as if she has known them all her life.

**I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.**

**My assessment was confident." Prophase."**

**"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked.**

"EDWARD how could you think she was wrong?"Both Elisabeth and Esme said

"Sorry mother but most people are."He answered sheepishly.

"Don't apologize to us its poor Bella you should be apologizing to."Elisabeth said surprisingly smiling at Esme.

"I'm sorry Bella."He said Bella blush and ducked her head.

**His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.**

"What could that be?"Edward mumbled.

"Edward she is your mate."Carlisle said.

"HOW SHE'S HUMAN?"Rosalie shrieked causing everyone to look at her in confusion at what she said.

"Would someone like to explain?"Charlie and Edward Sr. said

"I am sure it will explain in the book. If not I will explain it to you all."Carlisle said everyone nodded in agreement and Bella at Edward and smiled. She couldn't decide which one she like more, but she felt a pull to the Vampire Edward she couldn't explain.

**"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.**

**"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.**

"See I was right." Bella mumbled Edward just chuckled.

**"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.**

**I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"**

"I love this chick." Emmett and Jasper agreed

**He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.**

**I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right.**

"And there it is the proof. Ms. Know it all."Alice said victoriously.

"That doesn't prove anything I just wanted to make sure he was right."

"Like I said know it all." Alice laughed.

**"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.**

**He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again.**

**I took the most fleeting look I could manage.**

**"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.**

"I can't believe you're intimidated by my handwriting."

"Hey we can't all have perfect penmanship."

"I'm far from perfect Bella."Edward said.

**We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.**

**Which left me with nothing to do but try to not look at him… unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly I identified that subtle difference in his face.**

**"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly.**

**He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."**

"Mistake two."Jasper said.

**"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."**

**He shrugged, and looked away.**

**In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me — the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone.**

"Why would you lie about something like that?"Renee asked

"I didn't lie. I am hoping it will explain in the book."Now it was her turn to say oh.

**I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts. Or maybe Forks was making me crazy in the literal sense of the word.**

**I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.**

**Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.**

**"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.**

"How rude does he not think Bella is smart enough to answer questions?"Esme asked.

"It's just that other people let me do all the work while they sit back and do nothing."

"My baby is very smart."Renee said smiling at Bella.

"Yeah all advance classes in school."Charlie added

**"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."**

"See I corrected him."Edward said looking at Bella causing her to blush more than she already was.

**Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.**

**"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.**

**I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."**

**"Whitefish blastula?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"**

**"Yes."**

"Intelligent and beautiful, what else are you Bella."Edward wondered aloud. Bella stared at him not knowing what to say, chuckles coming from his family and a groan from Charlie.

**"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.**

**"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. **

"Your asking about the weather seriously Edward. Is that the only thing you can come up with?" Rosalie and Alice both said.

"What else could I talk about?"

"I don't know maybe I'm sorry for being a creeper the last time we met. Not about the weather."Alice all but yelled.

**Paranoia swept over me again. It was like he had heard my conversation with Jessica at lunch and was trying to prove me wrong.**

**"Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. I was still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate.**

"You're anything but normal Bella. You're special in every way."Human Edward said blushing, even if Edward agreed he still didn't like the fact that he did not say it first.

**"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.**

**"Or the wet."**

**"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.**

"You have no idea."Bella groaned.

**"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.**

"Again with repeating yourself."Emmett laughed.

**He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.**

**"Why did you come here, then?"**

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN."Elisabeth yelled while Esme yelled

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN." making everyone jump in the process.

"How could you be so rude? That is not the way you were raised."Both mothers yelled "You would think you were raised by a pack of wolves."Esme added.

"Sorry" they both mumbled while snickers were heard from all around.

**No one had asked me that — not straight out like he did, demanding.**

**"It's… complicated."**

"I think I can keep up."Both Edwards mumbled.

**"I think I can keep up," he pressed.**

"Not both of you too what is it repeat myself day?"

"I think it is. Shut up so we can finish this chapter at least."Rosalie said to Emmett.

**I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.**

**"My mother got remarried," I said.**

"Are you really that unhappy because of my marriage?" Renee asked

"No not at all. I think it will explain it."Bella answered.

**"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic.**

**"When did that happen?"**

**"Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.**

**"And you don't like him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind.**

"Oh baby."

"No mom it's not like that I like Phil."Bella said "I wish you would stop jumping to conclusions." she said looking at Edward.

**"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."**

"See" Bella told her mom.

**"Why didn't you stay with them?"**

**I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important.**

**"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I half-smiled.**

"See that's only part of it."Bella said.

**"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.**

**"Probably not. He doesn't play **_**well**_**. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."**

Bella blushed as everyone giggle at her comment.

**"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question.**

"I would never do that."

"I apologize I guess I am jumping to more conclusions."Edward said.

**My chin raised a fraction." No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."**

"See I would never send her away. Why would you send yourself Bella if you didn't want to be here?"Renee asked Bella just shrugged and pointed to the book.

**His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.**

**I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.**

**"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy… so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." My voice was glum by the time I finished.**

"See the other half. I wanted to give you time with Phil while I had time with dad." Bella said. Her parent smiled at her.

**"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.**

**"And?" I challenged.**

"So selfless, you're always thinking of others."A comment everyone agreed on.

**"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.**

**I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."**

"I have heard that somewhere before."Edward said causing Alice to laugh.

Everyone looked at her and all she said was "You'll see." and continued to read.

**"I believe I **_**have **_**heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.**

Now they all chuckled in understanding.

**"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.**

**His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."**

"And? As long as they are happy that's what matters."

"See so selfless, I don't think anyone else would put the happiness of others over their own."Carlisle said

**I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to stick out my tongue like a five-year-old, and looked away.**

**"Am I wrong?"**

"No but your annoying."Bella said causing laughter all around.

**I tried to ignore him.**

**"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.**

"Rude much Edward?"

"Like you have room to talk miss high and mighty."

"I am not loser."

"You are too Cruella."

"Hey enough with the name calling Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb and let's get back to the book."Rosalie and Edward glared at Emmett for his comment while the others chuckled.

**"Why does it matter to **_**you**_**?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.**

"You tell him baby sister." Emmett said causing Bella to stare at him in shock.

**"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get.**

**I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.**

**"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.**

"Yes" they all said and fell into a fit of laughter.

**I glanced at him without thinking… and told the truth again." Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read — my mother always calls me her open book." I frowned.**

**"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.**

"Edward" Rosalie growled

**"You must be a good reader then," I replied.**

**"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultrawhite teeth.**

"You are going to tell her our secret."Rosalie said

'She's going to find out anyway."

"Not if you can keep your trap shut."

"I can't help but tell her the truth."Edward mumbled.

**Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me. **

"Look Rosie, she thinks he's beautiful." Emmet laughed

"I think we got that from the previous chapter doofus."Jasper answered

"I was talking to Rosie not you, and I am not a doofus."

**He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.**

**I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.**

**When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.**

"You ran out too fast. Can't you act human?" Rosalie growled.

**Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail.**

This comment had everyone rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. Just when the laughter was dying down:

"Here Mikey, Mikey come get your Scooby treat."Emmett said causing another round even the parents couldn't contain themselves.

**"That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."**

"That was rude why does everyone think Bella is stupid?"Renee asked

"Because Mike has never encountered anyone like Bella all the girls act ditsy." Alice answered

"They try to make the boys feel smarter than they are when they should just be themselves."Esme said.

"Some of them are being themselves and still are dumb."Jasper added.

**"I didn't have any trouble with it," I said, stung by his assumption. I regretted the snub instantly. "I've done the lab before, though," I added before he could get his feelings hurt.**

"I would have let him feel stupid. He should never assume."Rosalie said.

"You are too nice for your own good."Alice said and Jasper agreed.

"Way to nice we will show you how to treat people who treat you that way."Emmett added

"You will not leave my good girl along."Both Renee and Esme said and both Carlisle and Charlie nodded in agreement.

**"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged into our raincoats. He didn't seem pleased about it.**

"He probably wasn't. I sure he wanted Edward not to like you so he had a shot I think."Jasper said.

**I tried to sound indifferent. "I wonder what was with him last Monday."**

**I couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym, and P.E. didn't do much to hold my attention, either. Mike was on my team today. He chivalrously covered my position as well as his own, so my woolgathering was only interrupted when it was my turn to serve; my team ducked warily out of the way every time I was up.**

"I really have to be in your gym class."Emmett laughed and Jasper agreed.

**The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home.**

"At least you know how to use what's around to your advantage."Alice said

"That was smart to use the heater to dry your hair."Rosalie added.

**I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction.**

"Oh she noticed Eddie looking at her."Emmett laughed causing Bella to blush

"Don't make her blush anymore my side is hurting from laughing so much." Jasper said

"Leave Bella alone, it's not her fault she is a semi stalker always noticing our brother." Alice added everyone was laughing then.

**I swiftly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste. Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that my truck would make scrap metal of. **

"See poor Bella almost hit a car because of Sir Butthead over here."Jasper said

"I am not butthead."Edward replied

"Both of you shut up."Alice finally said.

**I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing.**

"Why were you laughing? There was nothing funny about that."

"I don't know but let's finish."

"This chapters over, who's reading next?"Alice said

"I will"

"Phenomenon" Renee read

* * *

**Please Let me know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read.**


	4. Phenomenon

**Characters do not belong to me. I just borrowed them. Also thank you to** Padfoot98 **for your help.**

* * *

**Phenomenon**- Renee read.

**When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different.**

**It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window.**

**I jumped up to look outside, and then groaned in horror.**

"Why? What could be so horrible?" Esme asked.

"If I am guessing correctly, it may have to do with the weather," answered Renee; she has always hated Forks for its rainy weather.

"But why would it be horr- Oh I know why, it's because you're clumsy. I can't wait to see if you slip and fall," Emmett said

"With her luck she may get hit by a car," joked Renee, making everyone laugh.

**A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid — coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. **

"$200 says she falls. What do you think?" Jasper asked Emmett, making him boom with laughter.

"There's no way I'm making that bet," he replied, still chuckling.

**I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now.**

"I would say so, but you should go to school," Charlie told his daughter.

**Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having my own place, and I found myself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely.**

"It must be nice," _Edward _mumbled.

**I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to go to school, and that scared me. I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or seeing my new set of friends. If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Edward Cullen. And that was very, very stupid.**

"Why would that be stupid?" Edward asked.

"Because she would think you hated her with the way you acted you idiot," Rosalie sneered.

"Yeah Edward, do you really think she would believe that you liked her after the way you acted? bipolar much?" laughed Alice.

"Okay I'm sorry! Is it, like, gang up on Edward day or something?"

"Well, if you would stop being a jerk and giving Bella a whiplash then perhaps it wouldn't be," surprisingly Carlisle said.

**I should be avoiding him entirely after my brainless and embarrassing babbling yesterday. **

"No, you're interesting, you never say what I expect," Edward said, causing Bella to blush.

**And I was suspicious of him; why should he lie about his eyes? I was still frightened of the hostility I sometimes felt emanating from him, and I was still tongue-tied whenever I pictured his perfect face. I was well aware that my league and his league were spheres that did not touch. **

"Ha! Really Bella, really? Perfect face?" Jasper laughed with Emmett nodding along in agreement.

Alice asked "You seriously believe you aren't in the same league as Edward?"

"Bella you are beautiful," both Edwards said and growled at each other while the parents snickered and Bella blushed once again. She was flustered with all of the questions and compliments; mainly Alice and Edwards'.

**So I shouldn't be at all anxious to see him today.**

"Logically?" Renee smiled, then shocked everyone with her words. "No, you shouldn't. But love isn't logical, is it?"

**It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to the truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish.**

"See? Falling is what's going to happen and it's going to be good," Emmett labled.

**Driving to school, I distracted myself from my fear of falling and my unwanted speculations about Edward Cullen by thinking about Mike and Eric, and the obvious difference in how teenage boys responded to me here. **

Charlie, both Edwards, and Bella groaned.

**I was sure I looked exactly the same as I had in Phoenix. Maybe it was just that the boys back home had watched me pass slowly through all the awkward phases of adolescence and still thought of me that way. Perhaps it was because I was a novelty here, where novelties were few and far between. Possibly my crippling clumsiness was seen as endearing rather than pathetic, casting me as a damsel in distress. **

"Maybe it was just that they were shocked by the beauty that was casting from you," Edward mused. This caused Bella to blush, the women to 'awe', Emmett and Jasper to make kissy kissy noises and Charlie and _Edward_ to grumble something incoherent.

**Whatever the reason, Mike's puppy dog behavior and Eric's apparent rivalry with him were disconcerting. **

Again, this caused a round of laughter.

**I wasn't sure if I didn't prefer being ignored.**

"Why!?" Rosalie all but yelled.

"Maybe, because not everyone is as shallow as you are," Edward said.

"Whatever, don't hate me because I'm beautiful," She replied.

"Beauty is skin deep Rose. You can be beautiful on the outside but still be ugly because of your attitude. A true beauty is beautiful both inside and out," Esme said, saying the last part looking at Bella.

**My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street.**

**When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck — carefully holding the side for support — to examine my tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck.**

"How sweet of you Charlie," Renee said, making Charlie blush. Bella knew how her father never one to show emotions, so she got up and gave him a hug causing his blush to intensify.

"So that's where she gets it from," Emmett laughed.

**My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.**

Bella smiled at her dad.

**I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound.**

"What in the world," Edward Sr. muttered, voicing everyone's thoughts.

**It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled. I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.**

Renee dropped the book not able to continue; everyone was in shock at what they had just read.

Carlisle was comforting Esme, Charlie and Renee were holding onto Bella as is their lives depended on it, and both Edward looked as if they wanted nothing more than to do the same.

Alice finally broke the silence. "Come on guys she's fine, remember it's the future it can be changed."

"I don't think I can read this chapter," Renee whispered.

"I'll read it," Edward Sr. said, so they continued the story.

**Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.**

"No, no, no! Not Bella! Please, not my angel," Edward chanted, causing everyone to stare at him.

Renee and Elizabeth are crying. Esme has unshed tears in her eyes, Charlie is still holding onto Bella, Human Edward alsohas streams of tears rolling down his cheeks, andpoor Jasper is trying to calm everyone down.

**Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. **

"Edward, please tell me that's you," all of the Cullen's, minus Rosalie, plead.

"How can you be so stupid?" Rosalie hissed, causing Edward to growl.

**My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. **

"Oh my goodness," Esme whimpered.

**I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me **_**again**_**.**

"You have to be kidding me; I must really be a danger magnet," Bella said.

**A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.**

"WHAT?" everyone, except the Cullens shouted.

Carlisle motioned for Edward Sr. to keep reading.

**Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a ragdoll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt — exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.**

"Ok what the heck are you all?" demanded Charlie.

"Remember the letter said it would say in time," Carlisle said calmly.

"Fine but if the book doesn't say you will tell us."

Carlisle nodded.

**It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.**

Everyone, except Rosalie, smiled at Edward for saving Bella. Charlie and Renee got up and surprised not only themselves but everyone else as well by hugging him for saving their baby. Esme and Carlisle did the same. Elizabeth and Edward Sr. grinned with pride knowing that their son was a hero.

"You saved me?" Bella said, awed but it came out more as a question.

"Why wouldn't I?" Edward asked.

For that Bella had no answer.

**"Bella? Are you all right?"**

" Oh, she's just fine! She only almost got hit by a car," Emmett said, trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

**"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.**

**"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."**

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Rosalie said.

"Hey I would be dead if he didn't push me out of the way. I would rather have a concussion versus being road kill," Bella finally told Rosalie. The Cullens stared in shock that Bella stood up to Rosalie.

**I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.**

**"Ow," I said, surprised.**

This caused the room to be filled with chuckles.

**"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter.**

"Know it all," Emmett mumbled. "Ow" he whined as pillows hit him from all directions.

**"How in the…" I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get my bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?"**

"That's what we all want to know," Charlie muttered.

"In time Charlie. Let's keep reading," replied Carlisle.

**"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone serious again.**

"Yeah, like she's going to buy that one," Emmett said.

"What kind of idiot do you take me as? If I saw you four cars away there is no way I'd believe that one," Bella scoffed.

"Do you realize you're talking to a book?" Emmett chuckled.

"You were too," she shot back.

**I turned to sit up, and this time he let me, releasing his hold around my waist and sliding as far from me as he could in the limited space. I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the force of his gold-colored eyes. What was I asking him?**

"What was that about Bella?" Alice smirked.

"I don't know Alice," Bella replied, blushing. "Can we keep reading please?"

"Well _I _know! She likes Eddie boy," the largest Cullen chortled.

"Yeah our little Edward is finally growing up," Jasper added chuckling.

"Leave them alone, I think it's cute," Esme admonished them, but she too was smiling.

"Ok let's finish this chapter, please continue Father. I mean..." Edward let his words trail off not knowing how to address his parents. Did they see themselves as his parents since they still had their Edward with them?

**And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.**

**"Don't move," someone instructed.**

"Where are they going to go?" Emmett muttered.

**"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.**

**There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward's cold hand pushed my shoulder down.**

**"Just stay put for now."**

"Yes Bella you shouldn't move, you could be badly injured," Carlisle said, going into doctor mode.

**"But it's cold," I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath. There was an edge to the sound.**

"Leave it to Bella to be worried about being cold," chuckled Emmett.

"Edward why are you laughing? She could be hurt and you are laughing." Elizabeth and Esme scolded him.

"Sorry Mother, sorry Esme," he said sheepishly.

**"You were over there," I suddenly remembered, and his chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."**

"She is very observant," Rosalie said.

**His expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't."**

**"I saw you." All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene. But I obstinately held on to our argument; I was right, and he was going to admit it.**

"There's no use in arguing with her; she's very stubborn," Charlie chuckled.

**"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." He unleashed the full, devastating power of his eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.**

**"No." I set my jaw.**

"See," he laughed.

Bella groaned, "Please, can we finish reading?"

Charlie just continued to chuckle.

**The gold in his eyes blazed. "Please, Bella."**

**"Why?" I demanded.**

**"Trust me," he pleaded, his soft voice overwhelming.**

**I could hear the sirens now. "Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"**

"NO!" Rosalie screeched, scaring everyone. Carlisle sighed and signaled for Edward Sr. to continue reading.

**"Fine," he snapped, abruptly exasperated.**

**"Fine," I repeated angrily.**

"Like that's going to happen," Edward mumbled.

"But you promised," Bella said.

"Some promises are meant to be broken-" Rosalie started when Carlisle interrupted.

"Rosalie, that's enough, the letter said it will all be revealed in time."

**It took six EMTs and two teachers — Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp — to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion.**

"Eddie-boy is in trouble," Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, the traitor," Jasper mimicked.

"She could have been hurt," both Edwards protested, causing _Edward_ and Bella to both blush. Edward continued though with, "I'm sure I was worried about her."

**I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front. It was maddening.**

**To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get me safely away.**

"Why was that worse?" Charlie asked, offened.

Bella just shrugged.

**"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.**

**"I'm completely fine, Char — Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."**

**He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. **

It was Charlie's turn to shrug. "How was I supposed to know? You always tend to make things seem less than what they are. How do you think I would feel hearing my daughter was almost crushed by a van?"

**I tuned him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head. When they'd lifted me away from the car, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper — a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward's shoulders… as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame…**

"How did you do that and still be fine?" Renee asked more to herself knowing that she would not get an answer.

**And then there was his family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for their brother's safety.**

"This chick really does see everything," Emmett said aloud.

"This chick has a name and I do notice more then what you think," Bella said giving the Cullens a knowing look. "How could you not be more worried about your brother who was just in an accident?"

"Because we knew he was fine. The family was worried about our secret getting out," Rosalie was the one to answer.

**I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen — a solution that excluded the assumption that I was insane.**

"You're not insane," everyone said at once.

**Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Edward simply glided through the hospital doors under his own power. I ground my teeth together.**

"Someone is in big trouble..." Emmett, Alice and Jasper sang.

**They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed.**

"Bella that wasn't a wise decision, if you were hurt you could of caused more damage," Carlisle said, again in doctor mode.

**There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.**

Both Edwards hated that she was receiving so much attention from the boys.

**"Bella, I'm so sorry!"**

"You bet he's sorry. He's going to be sorrier when I suspend his license," Charlie growled.

"Dad it hasn't happened, yet," argued Bella.

"Fine but I will be watching him. First slip up and its gone," he replied.

**"I'm fine, Tyler — you look awful, are you all right?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.**

"How can you stand being around that Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"A lot of practice," he answered.

**He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.**

"You almost did kill her, jerk," Alice mumbled.

**"Don't worry about it; you missed me."**

"How can you act as if nothing happened, Bella? You were almost killed!" Renee burst, finally coming around from shock.

"But I wasn't. Edward saved me," she replied calmly. "Thank you, again."

"No need to thank me, love," he said causing everyone to stare at him once again. He didn't realize his slip up until that moment. Bella ducked her head and blushed, Emmett and Jasper making kissing noises until getting smacked in the head by their wives.

**"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…"**

**"Umm… Edward pulled me out of the way."**

"She lied for you, but why?" Rosalie asked, surprised.

"Because I trusted him." Bella whispered.

**He looked confused. "Who?"**

"Ha, he didn't know who you were." Emmett laughed.

"Well we all can't be big and ugly like you. We don't have that excuse to be memorable," Alice laughed.

"I not ugly, right mommy? Tell her that I am the most beautiful boy you have seen," Emmett demanded of Esme.

"You really are _special_ Emmett." She replied.

Emmett smiled and said, "See!" thus causing everyone to laugh. Then he realized what she meant and crossed his arms, sulking like a child.

**"Edward Cullen — he was standing next to me." I'd always been a terrible liar; I didn't sound convincing at all.**

"Yes you really are a terrible liar," Charlie and Renee said together.

"I guess us Cullens have to teach you how to lie better then," Alice giggled; Charlie and Renee didn't like the sound of that.

**"Cullen? I didn't see him… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"**

"And that ladies and gentlemen is how humans are supposed to act," announced Alice.

"What do you mean humans?" said humans asked.

"You'll see," she sang.

**"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher."**

"One of the perks of having a dad that works at the hospital," Edward commented. The hurt in his fathers eyes did not go unnoticed. He knew he would have to speak with his parents before the book was over.

**I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened? There was no way to explain away what I'd seen.**

"We told you, you weren't crazy," the room said again.

"Well, technically, we said insane."

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" everybody shouted.

**They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concussion. **

"You would know," Renee snickered

"Mom!" protested Bella

"Sorry sweetie, but with as many times as you have been in the emergency room I wouldn't be surprised you didn't know more than the doctors," she chuckled. Bella guessed by the end of the books she would have a permanent blush.

**I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me.**

Charlie and both Edwards grumbled something no one could understand. It was a sight to see both Edwards jealous of each other as well as other boys.

**No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.**

"That's one way to get him to shut up Belly Boo." Emmett chuckled.

**"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.**

"Musical?" the Cullen kids asked.

"She sure opened her eyes fast to see Eddie," Jasper laughed.

"Yeah she was ogling him, I'm sure," Emmett joined in; this cause Edward sr. to chuckle. Everyone looked at him in confusion but he decided to keep reading.

**Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him. It wasn't easy — it would have been more natural to ogle.**

Now everyone was laughing, even Charlie.

**"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry —"Tyler began.**

**Edward lifted a hand to stop him.**

**"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth.**

"Lame joke bro. And were you trying to scare away our little sister?" Emmett complained.

"Yeah, we just got her and your trying to scare her away. Don't worry Bells, I'll make sure he doesn't try anything too stupid." Jasper joked, Bella grinned at them both broadly.

**He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me. He smirked again.**

**"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.**

**"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," I complained. **

**"How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?" **

**"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."**

"You hear that Jasper? He's there to spring her?"

"I heard Emmett, what do you think he means by that?"

"Get your minds out of the gutter for once! Just listen to the story without interrupting," Rosalie said in annoyance.

**Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father.**

"She was ogling dad too," Alice joked.

"I was…no ….I…." Bella subsided into a bright red silence causing everyone to chuckle.

**"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"**

"'Appealing voice'?" Elizabeth inquired with a glint in her eye. "Are you sure it's my son you like, Bella?"

Bella ducked her head and mumbled, "I'm sure" before she could stop herself.

**"I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped.**

**He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on.**

**"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."**

"He would, since he was the reason her head was hurt," Emmett reasoned.

**"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward.**

"Aren't you a cute little angry kitten?" Emmett and Jasper chuckled.

**The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.**

"See Bella, you were hurt," defended Renee pointlessly.

"I've had worse."

**"Tender?" he asked.**

**"Not really." I'd had worse.**

Everyone chuckled

**I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.**

"You're making her mad bro."

"Shut up Emmett," Edward sighed.

**"Well, your father is in the waiting room — you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."**

**"Can't I go back to school?" I asked, imagining Charlie trying to be attentive.**

"Why would you rather be at school then to be at home with me? I can be attentive," Charlie remonstrated.

"That's just it dad. I am not use to you being like that."

**"Maybe you should take it easy today."**

**I glanced at Edward. "Does **_**he **_**get to go to school?"**

"Of course someone needs to let everyone know the good news," Edward said, smiling. Edward Sr., once again, was chuckling.

**"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.**

"Come on Eddie quit repeating yourself."

"Emmett if you don't stop calling me Eddie-" Edward started.

Esme stopped them before anything could start by saying, "Boys, that's enough."

"Sorry mom."

**"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."**

"Great, that's all I need, more attention," Bella groaned.

**"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands.**

"I guess your book self feels the same way," Jasper commented

**Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"**

"No!" Bella yelled.

**"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly — I staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught me. He looked concerned.**

**"I'm fine," I assured him again. No need to tell him my balance problems had nothing to do with hitting my head.**

"I wish you would have said something, Bella," Esme said. "It could have been worse than what they thought."

**"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.**

**"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.**

**"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.**

**"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glance at the subject of my statement.**

Everyone laughed, knowing he was in trouble.

**"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. My intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it.**

"I guess my acting skills are getting rusty," Carlisle chuckled. "Either that or you are much more observant than what we thought."

**"I'm afraid that **_**you'll **_**have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.**

**As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Edward's side.**

**"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched.**

"Oh no," the Cullen's moaned.

**"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.**

**I glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler.**

**"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.**

**He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.**

"Edward, secret or not it does not give you the right to treat her that way," Esme scolded him.

**"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.**

"Edward!" Elizabeth and Esme cried.

"How could you be so disrespectful? I know you have better manners. I did not raise you to be so rude." Elizabeth admonished.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me it's a book it hasn't happened," Edward said.

"I'm sorry mother I will not do it again," Human Edward added.

"Why do I have a feeling we are going to hear his full name very soon?" Jasper laughed.

"I don't know but I can't wait!" agreed Emmett gleefully.

Renee and Charlie looked livid at the way he had spoken to Bella.

**His unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended. **

**"You owe me an explanation," I reminded him.**

"That you do," Charlie growled.

**"I saved your life — I don't owe you anything."**

"Yes you do! I covered for you!" argued Bella.

**I flinched back from the resentment in his voice. "You promised."**

**"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.**

"Ok first of all, quit using my head as an excuse. Second, a promise should never be broken and third, I would never have told your secret. I am not a gossip," Bella said valiantly.

**My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."**

"It is when you argue with Edward; he gives me a constant headache." Jasper complained.

**He glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"**

"Oh I don't know the truth perhaps?" she answered sarcastically

"You know you're talking to the book right?" Alice chuckled.

"I guess I've been around Emmett to long."

"Hey!" Emmett protested and Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

**"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."**

**"What do you **_**think **_**happened?" he snapped.**

"Edward I cannot believe you would speak to her in that manner!"

It was Edward Sr. who spoke up, "Women should always be respected and cherished."

**It came out in a rush.**

**"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me —Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all — and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue. I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together.**

"You saw all of that?" Jasper asked.

"Incredible." Carlisle mumbled.

"How is that possible?" everyone asked more to themselves.

**He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.**

**"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.**

**I merely nodded once, jaw tight.**

**"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now.**

"Wow, Edward," Rosalie said sarcastically, "way to _not _confirm all of her suspicions.

**"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger.**

"See I told you, I don't gossip."

**Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"**

"It's the principle that matters. You should trust me like I _chose_ to trust you," Bella pointed out.

**"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie — so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."**

**"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"**

"She'll thank you but there is no way she'll get over it," Charlie laughed.

**"Thank you." I waited, fuming and expectant.**

**"You're not going to let it go, are you?"**

**"No."**

"You tell him little sister, don't give in to him," Emmett and Jasper all but yelled.

**"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."**

"Edward, that was uncalled for."

"Sorry mom," Edward said looking properly chastised.

"Don't apologize to me; it's Bella that you were so rude to.

"Sorry Bella," Edward repented. Bella just giggled because she thought it was funny that he was getting in trouble for something he has yet to do.

**We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.**

**"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.**

"What do you mean 'why did I bother?' Why wouldn't I?" Edward questioned.

Bella knew better then to present her arguments; they would only be shot down.

**He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.**

**"I don't know," he whispered.**

"What?" everyone yelled.

Bella looked heartbroken; she whispered "I knew it was too good to be true. How in the world could _you_ possibly want me?"

"Sweet girl, you don't know what you are talking about. I do want you more then I should," confessed Edward. "Love, you have to believe me in the little time we have known each other my feelings for you are hard to hide."

"You-you called me love. Again."

"Yes, sweet Angel," he said as he kissed her hand. Everyone was rendered speechless and Human Edward was green with jealousy.

**And then he turned his back on me and walked away.**

**I was so angry, it took me a few minutes until I could move. When I could walk, I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.**

**The waiting room was more unpleasant than I'd feared. It seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring at me. Charlie rushed to my side; I put up my hands.**

Bella groaned.

**"There's nothing wrong with me," I assured him sullenly. I was still aggravated, not in the mood for chitchat.**

**"What did the doctor say?"**

**"Dr. Cullen saw me and he said I was fine and I could go home." I sighed. Mike and Jessica and Eric were all there, beginning to converge on us. "Let's go," I urged.**

"That's rude Bella," Renee scolded her.

"Sorry but you know how I am with attention."

**Charlie put one arm behind my back, not quite touching me, and led me to the glass doors of the exit. I waved sheepishly at my friends, hoping to convey that they didn't need to worry anymore. It was a huge relief— the first time I'd ever felt that way — to get into the cruiser.**

"Hey! What wrong with the cruiser?"

"Sorry dad, but it's not like any teenager would want to be driven in a cop car," Bella reasoned.

"Speak for yourself. I think would it'd be cool," Emmett said.

**We drove in silence. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely knew Charlie was there. **

"Thanks a lot," Charlie grumbled and Bella mouthed "sorry."

**I was positive that Edward's defensive behavior in the hall was a confirmation of the bizarre things I still could hardly believe I'd witnessed.**

**When we got to the house, Charlie finally spoke.**

**"Um… you'll need to call Renée." He hung his head, guilty.**

**I was appalled. "You told Mom!"**

"Yes! As he should have," Renee scolded her.

"Why wouldn't he tell her? She's your mother and she would be worried about you," Esme asked.

"Sorry, it's just mom tends to get a little hysterical about things."

"I do not Bella. Is it my fault I worry so much about you?" she defended.

"No, it's not your fault, but you can over exaggerate about every injury," Charlie answered, Bella looked grateful she didn't have to.

**"Sorry."**

**I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on my way out.**

**My mom was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at least thirty times before she would calm down. She begged me to come home — forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment — but her pleas were easier to resist than I would have thought.**

**I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented. And more than a little obsessed by Edward himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. **

"Bella you're not stupid! Just in love, even though you don't know it yet," Alice squealed.

"I don't know why, you haven't gotten the best impression of him," Rosalie added, confusing everyone with her kindness. "Then again, once you_ do_ get to know him, he isn't that much better." There we go, that makes much more sense.

"I think the feeling is mutual," Edward mumbled.

Human Edward added "I could surely see _myself_ falling in love with you."

The mothers awed, Charlie groaned, and Carlisle and Edward Se. chuckled, while Bella turned a bright crimson.

**I wasn't as eager to escape Forks as I should be, as any normal, sane person would be.**

"See, now that has to do with my brother here," Emmett said, patting Edward on the back.

"I think it is the scenery that made her want to stay." Jasper snickered.

"Ok enough boys, you're embarrassing Bella and Edward both," Esme scolded. Everyone looked to see them blushing.

**I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. Charlie continued to watch me anxiously, and it was getting on my nerves. I stopped on my way to grab three Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, I drifted to sleep.**

**That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.**

"Awe! She's dreaming about Eddie." Emmett squealed in a girlish tone.

"Isn't that sweet she said the _first_ night? I think we all know what_ that_ means!" added Jasper in the same voice.

"Leave them alone already," Alice shouted, hitting both upside the head.

"Okay who wants to read next?" Edward Sr. asked.

"I will, since I couldn't finish this chapter."

"Invitations" Renee read.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know how you like it.**


	5. Invitations

**I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I have no excuse for keeping you all waiting. Again I am truly sorry. **

**Vampire Edward will appear like this: **_Edward _**Human Edward is just : **Edward

* * *

**Invitations**- Renee read.

**In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin.**

"Oh she's dreaming of our Eddie." Emmett teased.

_Edward _threw a pillow at him and said "Will you shut it so we can finish the books?"

"Yeah Emmett why do you have to tease our Eddie just because his girl is dreaming about him." Jasper chuckled, earning giggles from the girls, causing Bella to blush.

"Now boys stop teasing your brother." Esme said smiling.

"Yes mom." Both of them lowering their heads in shame, while everyone laughed at them.

**I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness.**

"What kind of dream would this be if Eddie is walking away from you?" Emmett dumbly asked.

"It's not a dream it's a nightmare. She is dreaming he's walking away and that is her darkness." Jasper answered "It's her subconscious telling her that Edward is going to pull away from her." Bella's head snapped up and looked at Edward as if begging him not to leave her.

"Oh." Was all he said in return.

**No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called, he never turned. Troubled, I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach. **

"Are you sure you aren't able to see the future?"Emmett asked

"Yeah Bella, you seem to have premonitions while dreaming." Jasper added jokily.

Bella ignored both questions and turned to Edward and asked "Are you really going to just walk away?" Edward didn't answer he just lowered his head.

While human Edward said "I would never turn my back on you." This caused Edward to growl under his breath at him.

**The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and, at first, embarrassing. **

"A whole month how could you?" Alice yelled.

"You are so stupid Edward, how could you do that to her?" Rosalie shouted

"Yeah bro, if she is your mate you can't just live without her." Jasper added

"Edward I am so disappointed in you son." Carlisle and Charlie said in unison.

"Edward Masen Cullen is that the way you were raised to treat a women? Especially one you love?" Both Esme and Elisabeth scolded both Edwards.

"I may have done that in the book, but I would never do that now. I love her too much to hurt her like that." Edward shouted back. Everyone turned to him in shock. They have never heard Edward say he loved anyone other than family. Human Edward looked upset that Edward said it before he could. Bella looked at him and smiled. Edward stood up and walked to her holding out his hand to her. She reached for it and stood, he looked her in the eye and said "Bella I know I haven't know you for very long but I know you are my life now. I love you." With that said he gave her the best first kiss she could have ever received. They broke the kiss by someone clearing their throat. They both sat down side by side holding hands while the others chuckled except for Charlie and Human Edward who were both more than upset but for different reasons.

**To my dismay, I found myself the center of attention for the rest of that week. **

"Great more attention that's all I need." Bella grumbled making everyone chuckle.

**Tyler Crowley was impossible, following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow. I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it — especially since nothing had actually happened to me — but he remained insistent. He followed me between classes and sat at our now-crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric were even less friendly toward him than they were to each other, which made me worry that I'd gained another unwelcome fan.**

"You have got to be kidding me. This is your entire fault, if you hadn't been so stubborn they wouldn't be following me as if they had a chance." Bella scowled at Edward.

"Yeah Eddie boy now you have more competition." Emmett said

"Edward did you ever think that this would cause the wolves to descend?" Esme asked

"Look I didn't mean for that to happen. Maybe I did it to keep the family safe." He said in his defense. "Oh and Emmett t as for your comment, they will never be competition for me."

"That's right." Bella whispered.

**No one seemed concerned about Edward, though I explained over and over that he was the hero — how he had pulled me out of the way and had nearly been crushed, too. **

Everyone looked over at _Edward_ smiling; in their minds they were all thanking him for being there to rescue Bella. Charlie stood and shook his hand and Renee gave him a hug in appreciation for saving their daughter. When _Edward_ sat down Bella sat closely to him. He looked up at her and smiled his crooked smile that she was starting to love so much causing her to blush. While Edward sat near his parents upset that _Edward_ sat so close to Bella. He thought "It should be me sitting next to her not him. What does he have that I don't?" This caused Edward to smirk at him. Jasper was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with all the emotions that were bouncing around the room.

**I tried to be convincing. Jessica, Mike, Eric, and everyone else always commented that they hadn't even seen him there till the van was pulled away.**

"I still can't believe she didn't tell anyone our secret." Rosalie said out loud more to herself.

"I would never do that. If I said I wouldn't tell it was because I figured it had to do with your family. I would never put your family in harm's way." Bella answered her.

"You are part of our family now. So it was like you were protecting your family. Little sister, you think like a Cullen. I can't wait until you are one." Emmett said causing Bella to blush more than she was already.

**I wondered to myself why no one else had seen him standing so far away, before he was suddenly, impossibly saving my life. With chagrin, I realized the probable cause — no one else was as aware of Edward as I always was. No one else watched him the way I did. How pitiful.**

"Not pitiful, it's sweet. You have your first crush." Renee squealed

"Mom" Bella whined

"Stop whining its cute Bella. Who was the last crush you had?" Alice asked excitedly

"I never had a crush before. No boy has ever caught my attention."

"Until now that is." Charlie grumbled making everyone laugh.

"Until now." Bella whispered blushing again.

"AWE" All the ladies cooed.

**Edward was never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders eager for his firsthand account. **

"It's because everyone is scared of us." Emmett said.

"That was until Bella came to town."Jasper added.

"Why should I be scared of a big teddy bear like you Emmie bear?" Bella said giggling.

"Are you saying I'm not scary?" He asked her.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Big brother." She answered. This caused Emmett to jump up and sling her over his shoulder running around the living room at human pace tickling her.

"Stop Emmie, stop. Ok I give you are scary, the scariest I've ever met. Please put me down." She squealed. He placed her back in her seat and sat down next to Rosalie. Everyone watched with amusement at their interaction. Laughing at the sight before them Bella looked at everyone at stuck out her tongue, causing another round of laughter.

**People avoided him as usual. The Cullens and the Hales sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced my way anymore.**

"She's always so observant." Jasper and Carlisle said at the same time.

"Edward that's not nice she was looking at you and you didn't even look her way. Big brother haven't I taught you anything?" Emmett and Alice scolded him.

**When he sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of my presence. Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up — skin stretched even whiter over the bones — did I wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared.**

"Edward Anthony Masen!"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Esme and Elisabeth yelled.

"Edward how could you. Did you not know that my daughter had a rush on you?" Renee asked

"Boy, you do know I have a gun?" Charlie said causing the Vampires to chuckle, except for Emmett who was now rolling on the floor laughing. Everyone looked confused, but laughed at him.

**He wished he hadn't pulled me from the path of Tyler's van — there was no other conclusion I could come to.**

"BELLA" Everyone yelled.

"How could you think that?" _Edward_ asked but Alice answered before Bella had a chance.

"Why wouldn't she think that? Look at the way you treated her, I would feel the same way. Why bother saving me if you're going to ignore me?"

"Yeah, you are really stupid if you think she wouldn't think like that. I could kick your butt right now." Rosalie added.

"Brother I told you once before not to hurt my little sister." Before _Edward_ could say or do anything, both Jasper and Emmett had a hold of him heading outside. Everyone ran to the window to see what they were going to do. They got there just in time to watch the boys throw _Edward_ into the river. As they came back inside everyone laughed at the sight of a wet _Edward_.

"Go change your clothes before sitting on the furniture. I don't want you stinking it up." Esme giggled.

**I wanted very much to talk to him, and the day after the accident I tried. **

"Oh, poor Belly she's sad because Eddie weddie won't talk to her." Emmett teased her earning himself a smack upside the head by Rosalie. Everyone chuckled at his childish behavior.

**The last time I'd seen him, outside the ER, we'd both been so furious. I still was angry that he wouldn't trust me with the truth, even though I was keeping my part of the bargain flawlessly. **

"Thank you, my sweet angel." _Edward_ whispered to Bella. She smiled up at him and blushed. He reached over and caressed her cheek and whispered "beautiful." His family had beaming smiles as did Bella and Edwards parents. Edward was a bit upset by this interaction.

**But he had in fact saved my life, no matter how he'd done it. And, overnight, the heat of my anger faded into awed gratitude.**

"Thank you again _Edward_. I don't know what we would do if something happened to Bella. We may tease her for her clumsiness, but we don't want anything to happen to her." Charlie said.

"No need to thank me. I love your daughter I would do anything for her." _Edward_ answered not realizing he let those words slip. Bella blushed and whispered those same words to him. Jasper was very uncomfortable from feeling a lot of jealousy from Edward.

**He was already seated when I got to Biology, looking straight ahead. I sat down, expecting him to turn toward me. He showed no sign that he realized I was there.**

**"Hello, Edward," I said pleasantly, to show him I was going to behave myself.**

**He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way.**

"Edward, why are you so rude to her? Even though we have to protect our secret it does not warrant you acting that way." Carlisle scolded his son. _Edward_ did not know how to answer so he ducked his head in shame and apologized.

**And that was the last contact I'd had with him, though he was there, a foot away from me, every day. I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself— from a distance, though, in the cafeteria or parking lot. I watched as his golden eyes grew perceptibly darker day by day. But in class I gave no more notice that he existed than he showed toward me. I was miserable. And the dreams continued.**

"Edward man, can't you see how much you are hurting her with your stubbornness?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, I can't believe you would act like that." Rosalie said as she hit him in the back of his head

"Ow, what was that for?" _Edward_ said

"For you being so stupid, you don't treat a girl like that especially one you love." Alice answered.

"You're lucky mom and dad are here I would have torn you a new one." Emmett added.

"I should tear him a new one for the way he's treating my daughter." Charlie grumbled.

"Charlie and Emmett there will be no tearing of anything. Ok. Lets finish the chapter at least then we can talk about tearing new ones." Esme said which caused everyone to burst into laughter. "What, what did I say?" no one answered they just kept laughing. Renee settled down enough to continue reading.

**Despite my outright lies, the tenor of my e-mails alerted Renée to my depression, and she called a few times, worried. I tried to convince her it was just the weather that had me down.**

"I'm sure I knew it was something else. Mothers always know. Isn't that right ladies." She said looking at the other mother, who both nodded their heads in agreement.

**Mike, at least, was pleased by the obvious coolness between me and my lab partner. **

Upon hearing this, there low growls throughout the room.

**I could see he'd been worried that Edward's daring rescue might have impressed me, and he was relieved that it seemed to have the opposite effect. **

"Nope sorry, you just became his new obsession." Emmett chuckled and winked at her, Bella groaned.

"I got your back Lil sister. If he makes you feel uncomfortable let us know." Jasper said and Emmett nodding in agreement.

"Should I be watching him?" Charlie asked

"It's ok Chief we got this one." Emmett said as he high fived Jasper.

**He grew more confident, sitting on the edge of my table to talk before Biology class started, ignoring Edward as completely as he ignored us.**

"I probably was listening to every word that was said, but acted as if I was ignoring you." _Edward_ mumbled.

**The snow washed away for good after that one dangerously icy day. Mike was disappointed he'd never gotten to stage his snowball fight, but pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible. **

"I wonder what beach." Jasper wondered out loud.

**The rain continued heavily, though, and the weeks passed.**

**Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon — she called the first Tuesday of March to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks.**

"I wonder why she would call me for permission to ask Mike out." Bella wondered.

"Maybe because it was her way to let you know that she was into him." Alice wondered aloud.

"How can anyone like that little troll?"

"Rosalie we don't speak about people that way." Esme scolded

"Esme dear I think we can let it slide this one time. Look at the way the little weasel is following poor Bella. He is like a sick puppy." Carlisle said with a chuckle. Everyone laughed with him, including Esme.

**"Are you sure you don't mind… you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least.**

"No I wouldn't mind, why would she think I could like him?" Bella said a little too loud.

**"No, Jess, I'm not going," I assured her. Dancing was glaringly outside my range of abilities.**

"See."

"Esme and I can teach you how to dance." _Edward_ said cause Elizabeth, Edward Sr. and Edward to look up in shock.

"No thanks. I'm very clumsy I may cause you to break a bone. I don't want to be responsible." Bella replied.

"Bella, Esme and Edward can really shake their groove thangs." Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Bella it's all in the lead. I promise you won't hurt me."

"I might break your toes." Bella said causing the Cullens to laugh.

**"It will be really fun." Her attempt to convince me was halfhearted. I suspected that**

**Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more than my actual company.**

**"You have fun with Mike," I encouraged.**

**The next day, I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self in Trig and Spanish. She was silent as she walked by my side between classes, and I was afraid to ask her why. If Mike had turned her down, I was the last person she would want to tell.**

"Great he turned her down. Now he's going to be after My Bella." _Edward_ said a little too loud making everyone to stare at him. He didn't catch his mistake until he heard the minds of the others.

"Possessive much" Alice thought, _Edward_ rolled his eyes at her.

"My brother is finally growing up." Emmett thought

"I'm so proud of my son finally found his mate." Carlisle thought.

"I knew it I've been feeling it all day." Jasper thought.

"If you hurt her, expect my shoe up you're…." Rosalie thought before _Edward _blocked her.

"Oh my son he has finally found his other half." Esme thought, _Edward_ smiled at her.

"That's my boy." Edward Sr. thought.

"Great another boy to add to my list of hooligans, Bella is going to have me busy when she's here." Charlie thought making _Edward_ chuckle.

"Oh how sweet, I hope Bella is happy here with them." Renee thought.

"My little man has found his one true love. It's a shame that we can be here to see it blossom." Elisabeth thought.

"She should be mine. Wait if he is me she is mine. No she's not, I want to tell her I am falling for her, but every time he has to open his mouth the words I want to say come from him." Edward was consumed with jealousy.

_Edward_ and Jasper just looked at each other as _Edward_ nodded asking Jasper to kindly calm him down. Bella sat there blushing, to low for most to hear she whispered "My _Edward_." The Cullens pretended not to hear, but all had smiles on their faces except for _Edward_ who had the grin of the Cheshire cat.

**My fears were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric. Mike was unusually quiet.**

**Mike was still quiet as he walked me to class, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until I was in my seat and he was perched on my desk. **

"Why me" Bella asked aloud causing everyone to laugh.

**As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch, as distant as if he were merely an invention of my imagination.**

"Nope sorry Bella he isn't in your imagination. Even though some of us wish he was at times." Jasper chuckled.

"Bro, that was lame if you want to make joke run them by me." Emmett told him

"My jokes aren't lame Emmett. Sorry if we can't all have the mind of a five year old." Jasper replied. Emmett just looked over at him and stuck his tongue out at him. Everyone chuckled while Esme and Carlisle shook their heads wondering what they would do without their boys to keep them on their toes.

**"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."**

"Finally, now he can leave my little sister alone." Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

**"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with**

**Jessica."**

"Probably not the reaction he was looking for." Rosalie commented

**"Well…" He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response.**

**"I told her I had to think about it."**

"WHAT" Everyone yelled

"HOW COULD HE DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT?" Bella yelled

"I bet he wanted you to ask him. Who wants in on this bet?" Emmett asked

"I do. I agree with you." Jasper said

"Count me in" they all said except for Esme who wanted to give him still see good in him.

"Double or nothing that Bella gets asked out by more than just Mike." Charlie added

"DAD" Bella yelled.

"Sorry kid, but Emmett here makes it too much fun to pass up."

"Yeah belly boo I'm cool like that. I bring the fn with me." Emmett chuckled and Bella groaned. Everyone thought that Charlie was wrong so they bet against him. Well everyone but Alice.

**"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval color my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no.**

**His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.**

**"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me."**

"See I told you." Emmett sang

"Moron" Rosalie grumbled

"Idiot" Alice added

"Loser" Jasper said.

"That is just so rude." Esme, Elisabeth, Renee and Bella said at the same time causing them to chuckle.

**I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me. But I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction.**

"I may have been." Bella smiled at him.

**"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.**

"Yeah loser my baby sister doesn't like you."Emmett said making Bella giggle.

**"Did you already ask someone?" Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?**

"Jealous much? Man that kid can get on my nerves." Jasper commented

"I know he is such an A…" Rosalie was about to say before she was cut off by Esme.

"Language, Rose. It's unbecoming of a lady." Esme said and Elisabeth nodded in agreement.

**"No," I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."**

**"Why not?" Mike demanded.**

"That is no way to speak to a lady."Elisabeth said.

"I agree he has no home training what so ever." Esme added

"That is so rude." Renee commented

"I guess I will have a nice chat with the boy." Charlie said

"Dad please don't. He is harmless." Bella replied

"Because she doesn't want to." Emmett answered

"Yeah leave her alone." Jasper added "We will handle him when we see him at school."

"Yep, he won't even try to talk to Baby Belly when he sees her."

"Seriously Emmett, Baby Belly?" Bella asked

"Yeah it's cool right?"

"No it isn't I can handle Belly Boo but not Baby Belly."

"How about Bellarina, Bellicious, Belly Welly, or I can call you Thing 2, but then I would have to call you Bob or Chocolate Thunder." Emmett laughed

"Only if I can call you Emmie Pooh, "E" Dog, Emmie Wemmie, Or thing 1, But then I would have to call you Bill or Strawberry Twilight."

"Oh cool like the book. You can call me that." Jumping up and down like a child.

"Great I guess Baby Belly is fine." Bella grumbled in defeat. The other chuckled at their playful banter.

**I didn't want to get into the safety hazards that dancing presented, so I quickly made new plans.**

**"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained. I needed to get out of town anyway — it was suddenly the perfect time to go.**

"I hope you ask me kid." Charlie said

"I'm sure I did."

**"Can't you go some other weekend?"**

"NO SHE CAN'T." Everyone yelled

"NO I CAN'T" Bella yelled

"Rude much?" Renee commented

"Yes he is." Esme added.

"He's not even your boyfriend and he's acting like he is." Alice said.

"Oh he won't be for long." Rosalie replied.

"I hear you sister we can handle this fool right Emmett?"

"That's right Jasper lets show him whose boss."

"Don't do anything stupid on my account." Bella said.

"Oh this is a long time coming. He tried this with Alice and Rosalie when we first moved here." _Edward_ answered

"Ok boys just don't do anything to make me arrest you. I'd hate to do it but it is my job." Charlie said then added "When you're finished with him it's my turn."Everyone chuckled.

**"Sorry, no," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer — it's rude."**

"See even I told him he was rude." Bella beamed as everyone smiled at her.

**"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head.**

"I wonder why you're feeling these emotions together." Jasper said to no one.

"Maybe because I felt guilty because it was my fault he treated Jessica the way he did. As for sympathy, I can only think it's because he has a snowballs chance in H-E- double hockey sticks if he thinks I would ask him out."

By this time they were all laughing so hard some were rolling on the floor (Emmett, _Edward_, Jasper and surprisingly Edward).

**Mr. Banner began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes.**

**And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes.**

**I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away. But instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes. There was no question of me looking away.**

"Creepy dude." Jasper said laughing.

**My hands started to shake.**

"See your even scaring her."Emmett added

**"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn't heard.**

**"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner.**

"Cheater" Bella said glaring at him playfully.

"That's what I always tell him." Emmett added "At least he doesn't know what you're thinking; maybe you can pull one over on him."

"PRANK TIME."Bella yelled

"HECK YEAH." Jasper and Emmett both yelled. The three of them laughed as the others shook their heads.

**I looked down at my book as soon as his eyes released me, trying to find my place.**

"Release me; you got a hold on me. Can you release me?" The Cullen kids started singing.

"You got a hold on me. Now I'm looking back, realizing it could never be. But somehow you still got a hold on me. How could this be? I'm fantasizing constantly. The way you touched me, the way you kissed me, the way you moved me." They were interrupted by Carlisle telling them that was enough, but not before they had everyone laughing.

**Cowardly as ever, I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. **

_Edward_ raised his hand to Bella's cheek and caressed it while saying "Please don't ever hide your beautiful face from me." Bella was now a nice shade of crimson.

Edward whispered "Bella breath." with a chuckle causing her to blush even more.

All the women "Awed" and the guys chuckled minus Charlie and Edward who both looked upset.

**I couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through me — just because he'd happened to look at me for the first time in a half-dozen weeks. **

"Awe" the women said in unison. Esme hit _Edward_ in the head. Elisabeth hit Edward in his head as well.

"Ow" they said at the same time.

**I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy.**

"Not pathetic or unhealthy. It's called Love." Surprisingly it was Charlie who said it. Bella smiled at him, both were blushing. Everyone now knew from whom Bella received her blush.

**I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour, and, since that was impossible, at least not to let him know that I was aware of him. When the bell rang at last, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediately as usual.**

**"Bella?" His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than for just a few short weeks.**

"Yes, he finally got his head out of his a…"Emmett started before being interrupted by Esme

"Emmett if you finish that sentence you are in so much trouble."

"Sorry mom" he said head down in shame, Rosalie snickered next to him.

**I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I **_**would **_**feel when I looked at his too-perfect face. **

"He's far from perfect." Edward said with jealousy causing everyone to laugh.

"Dude you just got served by yourself." Emmett boomed with laughter.

**My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.**

**"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, an unintentional note of petulance in my voice.**

"Let's hope he is the dumb as…I mean the dumb butt." Emmett said

Everyone was laughing at that point remembering what Esme said not to long ago.

**His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted.**

"Jerk"

"Loser"

"Prick"

"Douche" words said to _Edward_ from his siblings.

"Son was rude of you to do that." Carlisle said

"I'm sorry for the way I acted in the book. I would not do that to you."He said to Bella.

**I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my teeth. He waited.**

"He can be annoying at times." Alice said

"At times don't you mean all the time?" Emmet and Jasper asked snickering.

"Yeah I guess that's what I meant." Alice laughed.

**"Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed; it was easier to talk to him coherently that way.**

"You tell him sister. Don't let him get the upper hand." Rosalie said

"Yeah the jerk will keep doing it if you let him." Alice added.

"Dang_ Edward_ I guess you want us to take care of you as well." Jasper asked while Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Why would you close your eyes on me?"_ Edward_ asked.

"Probably so I can think straight." Bella answered

**"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."**

**I opened my eyes. His face was very serious.**

"FINALLY" They all yelled.

**"I don't know what you mean," I said, my voice guarded.**

"I bet that made him mad." Alice said.

**"It's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me."**

"Why would she trust you? All you have been doing is lying to her." Edward asked, no one answered.

**My eyes narrowed. I'd heard **_**that **_**before.**

"She's mad now son." Edward Sr. snickered; _Edward_ looked up and smiled at him.

**"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."**

"Oh boy, here we go. She's going to say something to piss hi off." Emmett said, they all nod their heads

**"Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"**

**"For not just letting that stupid van squish me."**

"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?" they all yelled.

"I don't, it's the book me who thinks that." Bella answered "But if I had to guess, I was feeling as if he regretted saving me. So me and myself loathing would think that."

"How else would she take it you save her then ignore her? We have already been through this. You're an idiot, can we continue with the book?" Renee said.

**He was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief.**

**When he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"**

**"I **_**know **_**you do," I snapped.**

"RRRR Feisty kitten." Rosalie said purring, looking at Bella. Then Bella, Alice and Rosalie burst with laughter.

**"You don't know anything." He was definitely mad.**

Again both Edwards popped in the head, but this time _Edward _got it from both sisters as well.

"Thank you." Bella told giggling.

**I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him. I gathered my books together, then stood and walked to the door. I meant to sweep dramatically out of the room, but of course I caught the toe of my boot on the door jamb and dropped my books.**

Everyone started laughing. Emmett said "I bet that was too funny. I wish I could have seen that."

"Stick around I'm sure it will happen eventually." Bella replied causing them to laugh harder.

**I stood there for a moment, thinking about leaving them. Then I sighed and bent to pick them up. He was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed them to me, his face hard.**

"At least you were gentlemen enough to help her pick up her books." Edward Sr., Elisabeth and Esme all said.

**"Thank you," I said icily.**

**His eyes narrowed.**

**"You're welcome," he retorted.**

**I straightened up swiftly, turned away from him again, and stalked off to Gym without looking back.**

"Now it's her turn to give you the cold shoulder." Alice said

**Gym was brutal. We'd moved on to basketball. My team never passed me the ball, so that was good, but I fell down a lot. **

Everyone was laughing at this. Bella was blushing today more than she had ever done.

**Sometimes I took people with me. Today I was worse than usual because my head was so filled with Edward. I tried to concentrate on my feet, but he kept creeping back into my thoughts just when I really needed my balance.**

"Are you tired _Edward_?" Emmett asked

"No, why would you ask that?" _Edward_ replied

"No reason just because, you have been running through her mind all day. I just thought you may have been really exhausted." Emmett answered, causing another round of laughter.

**It was a relief, as always, to leave. I almost ran to the truck; there were just so many people I wanted to avoid. The truck had suffered only minimal damage in the accident. I'd had to replace the taillights, and if I'd had a real paint job, I would have touched that up. Tyler 's parents had to sell their van for parts.**

**I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. **

"Is it you _Edward _for another round of annoying her?" Alice laughed.

**Then I realized it was just Eric. I started walking again.**

"Oh great, just what I needed." Bella groaned

"I think I'm going to win this bet." Charlie said happily.

**"Hey, Eric," I called.**

**"Hi, Bella."**

**"What's up?" I said as I was unlocking the door. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by surprise.**

**"Uh, I was just wondering… if you would go to the spring dance with me? " His voice broke on the last word.**

"Pay up Emmett." Charlie said as he put his hand out.

"Oh man, how did you know?" Emmett asked as he handed him the money.

"Just a hunch I guess." Charlie answered as he winked at Alice.

"No fair you cheated. I thought _Edward_ was bad." Everyone laughed at Emmett. "Hey wait isn't it against the law to gamble?" He asked

"Yes, but do you want to go to jail?" Emmett shook his head no. "Good then we will forget all about this little bet." He said with a smile as everyone laughed harder.

**"I thought it was girls' choice," I said, too startled to be diplomatic.**

"Ha, burn." Emmett said

**"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced.**

**I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."**

**"Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."**

"Nope, not happening." Bella said.

"I agree sweetheart." _Edward_ told her. Bella's heart raced as she swooned over him. _Edward_ chuckled listening to the rapid rhythm of her heartbeat.

**"Sure," I agreed, and then bit my lip. I wouldn't want him to take that too literally.**

**He slouched off, back toward the school. I heard a low chuckle.**

**Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. **

"It may have been me laughing and thinking not a chance in heck is she going out with you." _Edward_ answered as Edward glared at him thinking "Why does he say things before I can. Come on Edward don't be afraid to say how you feel. If you want the girl you have to man up." Causing everyone to turn and stare at Edward for laugh at something they couldn't hear.

**I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. **

"He's going to do something stupid." Jasper said to no one in particular.

**He stopped there — to wait for his family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses. **

"You should have that would have been so cool." Jasper said as Emmett nodded his head.

"I would pay to see that." Emmett said

"No, please not my baby. Well my second baby now." _Edward_ said looking at Bella.

**I looked in my rearview mirror. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. **

"Great" Bella grumbled.

**I was too aggravated to acknowledge him.**

**While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. I looked over; it was Tyler. **

"Please tell me he's not going to ask her out too." Rosalie said.

"What can I say; my daughter is a popular in Forks." Renee commented,

"Yes, but that's not what I want. I am more of a wall flower." Bella told her.

**I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open. I leaned across the cab to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got it halfway down, then gave up.**

**"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." I was annoyed — obviously the holdup wasn't my fault.**

"Oh, someone is in trouble she Last named you." Emmett snickered

"Not even worth the first name." Jasper laughed

**"Oh, I know — I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.**

**This could not be happening.**

"You can say that again." Bella mumbled

"This could not be happening." Emmett repeated.

"Thanks, but I didn't... never mind." She said

"What I was just doing what you asked." Emmett told her.

"Just shut up already so we can at least finish this chapter." Rosalie told him, Bella smiled at her.

**"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.**

"Dumb why would he ask you to ask him." Jasper laughed

"Maybe so he can tell the others that she asked him, instead of him asking her." Alice said shaking her head.

**"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." My voice sounded a little sharp. I had to remember it wasn't his fault that Mike and Eric had already used up my quota of patience for the day.**

**"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.**

"Then why would he ask? I guess it was his fault because he already knew I wasn't going." Bella said getting aggravated

**"Then why —"**

**He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."**

Everyone was laughing now, thinking this boy must really have something wrong with him. How could he think she would go with him after she turned down the other boys?

**Okay, it was completely his fault.**

"See I agree with myself." Bella said giggling.

**"Sorry, Tyler," I said, working to hide my irritation. "I really am going out of town."**

**"That's cool. We still have prom."**

"Please tell me he's joking." Edward said

"What's prom?" The Masen's asked

"It's a dance in school towards the end of the school year." Emmett tried to explain it.

"It's really fun I get to dress everyone in fancy clothes."Alice said.

"When don't you dress us in fancy clothes?"Edward asked, Alice turned to him and stuck her tongue out at him. He just shook his head and chuckled.

**And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo. In his rearview mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said. **

"He probably did. I think you should ram his car." Emmett joked, Bella just laughed.

**My foot itched toward the gas pedal… one little bump wouldn't hurt any of them, just that glossy silver paint job. I revved the engine.**

"See I love you little sister we think alike." Emmett smiled at her.

"Big brother I guess we have a lot to pay back. When do you want to start giving him what he deserves?" Bella said with a chuckle.

"Oh heck yeah, I have a partner in crime now." He told the family, making them all groan. Bella and Emmett looked at each other and laughed more.

**But they were all in, and Edward was speeding away.**

Emmett started singing the theme song to speed racer:

Here he comes  
Here comes Speed Racer  
He's a demon on wheels  
He's a demon and he's gonna be chasin' after someone.

He's gainin' on you so you better look alive.  
He's busy revvin' up a powerful Mach 5.

And when the odds are against him  
And there's dangerous work to do  
You bet your life Speed Racer  
Will see it through.

Go Speed Racer  
Go Speed Racer  
Go Speed Racer, Go!

He's off and flyin' as he guns the car around the track  
He's jammin' down the pedal like he's never comin' back  
Adventure's waitin' just ahead.

Go Speed Racer  
Go Speed Racer  
Go Speed Racer, Go!

Everyone was laughing except the Chief of Police. "I hope you don't speed son. I would really hate to give you a ticket." He told him.

"I have never received a ticket, I have a built in radar sir." Tapping at his head with his finger and smiling. Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

**I drove home slowly, carefully, muttering to myself the whole way.**

**When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep me busy. **

Charlie looked a little worried about Bella's Mexican food. "Charlie her Mexican food is the best. All her food is delicious." Renee said.

**While I was simmering the onions and chilies, the phone rang. I was almost afraid to answer it, but it might be Charlie or my mom.**

**It was Jessica, and she was jubilant; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation.**

"Yes, only because the pretty girl turned him down." Edward said with a triumphant smile thinking he finally said it before _Edward_ did.

"Don't you mean the most beautiful girl?" _Edward_ asked chuckling hearing what Edward was thinking "Why does he always say things that are more romance?" Edward wondered.

"Burn" Emmett and jasper snickered.

**I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred. She had to go, she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them. I suggested — with casual innocence — that maybe Angela, the shy girl who had Biology with me, could ask Eric. And Lauren, a standoffish girl who had always ignored me at the lunch table, could ask Tyler; I'd heard he was still available. **

"Bella, girl you really know how to scheme." Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah if I ever need a buddy to plot with I'm asking you." Alice added.

**Jess thought that was a great idea.**

"Of course she's happy with this idea. She will probably take credit for it as well." Renee said

"Yeah she will tell the girls it was all her idea so they can all have dates." Alice said.

**Now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished I would go to the dance. I gave her my Seattle excuse.**

**After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner — dicing the chicken especially; I didn't want to take another trip to the emergency room. But my head was spinning, trying to analyze every word Edward had spoken today. What did he mean, it was better if we weren't friends?**

**My stomach twisted as I realized what he must have meant. He must see how absorbed I was by him; he must not want to lead me on… so we couldn't even be friends… because he wasn't interested in me at all.**

"See what you did moron. You made her think she wasn't good enough to even be friends with you." Rosalie growled as she hit _Edward_.

"Yeah, you just lowered her self esteem. She already felt below you and you just made it worse." Alice added as she to hit him.

"I am so sorry for making you feel that…" Edward's words were interrupted by Bella saying

"It's ok you didn't do that to me. It's a book of the future after all, so it hasn't happened yet."

**Of course he wasn't interested in me, I thought angrily, my eyes stinging — a delayed reaction to the onions. I wasn't **_**interesting**_**. And he was. Interesting… and brilliant… and mysterious… and perfect… and beautiful… and possibly able to lift full-sized vans with one hand.**

Again Edward felt three hands smack him in the head. He's father had never been that disappointed in him and his brother wanted to tear him apart for making Bella feel so bad.

**Well, that was fine. I could leave him alone. I **_**would **_**leave him alone. I would get through my self-imposed sentence here in purgatory, and then hopefully some school in the Southwest, or possibly Hawaii, would offer me a scholarship. I focused my thoughts on sunny beaches and palm trees as I finished the enchiladas and put them in the oven.**

"I hope you don't go to a school in the Southwest. I would miss you too much my Bella." _Edward_ whispered in her ear. She blushes and lost her breath "Breath Bella" he told her, making everyone chuckle.

**Charlie seemed suspicious when he came home and smelled the green peppers. I couldn't blame him — the closest edible Mexican food was probably in southern California. **

"You can't get any Mexican food around here. I can't wait for you to come to stay with me." Charlie said happily.

**But he was a cop, even if just a small-town cop, so he was brave enough to take the first bite. He seemed to like it. It was fun to watch as he slowly began trusting me in the kitchen.**

"Oh the big police man was brave enough to eat nasty Mexican food." Emmett laughed.

**"Dad?" I asked when he was almost done.**

**"Yeah, Bella?"**

**"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday… if that's okay?" I didn't want to ask permission — it set a bad precedent — but I felt rude, so I tacked it on at the end.**

"That's still rude Bella." Renee said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not use to asking for permission to go places and do things." Bella's replied.

"You mean you don't have to ask permission to do anything?" Edward asked.

"No, I go and come as I please. I never go anywhere, but it's nice to have the feeling of being free to do as I wish." Bella answered.

**"Why?" He sounded surprised, as if he were unable to imagine something that Forks couldn't offer.**

**"Well, I wanted to get few books — the library here is pretty limited — and maybe look at some clothes." I had more money than I was used to having, since, thanks to Charlie, I hadn't had to pay for a car. Not that the truck didn't cost me quite a bit in the gas department.**

"ROAD TRIP" Alice and Rosalie yelled at the same time.

"We can drive up to Seattle and go shopping and we can stay the night. We can make a weekend of it go after school on Friday and come home on Sunday. That will give us more time to shop." Alice was rambling.

"Alice, calm down girl." Rosalie laughed.

**"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he said, echoing my thoughts.**

**"I know, I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia — and Tacoma if I have to."**

**"Are you going all by yourself?" he asked, and I couldn't tell if he was suspicious I had a secret boyfriend or just worried about car trouble.**

"Eddie pooh can go with her." Emmett chuckled.

"I don't think so we are going with her to shop, right Rosalie?" Alice said

**"Yes."**

**"Seattle is a big city — you could **_**get **_**lost," he fretted.**

**"Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle — and I can read a map, don't worry about it."**

"I can't believe you don't trust me to go to Seattle alone."

"It's not you I don't trust, it's everyone else. You don't know how crazy people are in Seattle." Charlie said

**"Do you want me to come with you?"**

"NO" All the girls yelled and laughed.

**I tried to be crafty as I hid my horror.**

**"That's all right, Dad, I'll probably just be in dressing rooms all day — very boring."**

**"Oh, okay." The thought of sitting in women's clothing stores for any period of time immediately put him off.**

Everyone laughed at the conversation between Bella and Charlie.

**"Thanks." I smiled at him.**

**"Will you be back in time for the dance?"**

Bella groaned as Alice said "Yes she will be back because we are buying a dress on the trip."

"No Alice I hate dances."

"Yes, it will be fun." Alice said "You'll see."

**Grrr. Only in a town this small would a **_**father **_**know when the high school dances were.**

This had everyone laughing again.

**"No — I don't dance, Dad." He, of all people, should understand that — I didn't get my balance problems from my mother.**

**He did understand. "Oh, that's right," he realized.**

"Yes, two left feet just like me." Charlie laughed as Bella smiled at him.

"I want to see you dance." Emmett said.

"I don't think so. I can't dance to save my life."

"It all about who leads. If you let me I can have you dancing as if it was what you were born to do." _Edward_ told her.

"Yeah right I will probably take you down as well." Bella laughed, everyone joined in.

**The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car.**

"Good luck with that sister. If he wants to see you he will find you where ever you are." Emmett joked.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Bella whispered apparently not low enough, because everyone heard her and chuckled.

**Getting out of the cab, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright. Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.**

"How did you do that?" Bella asked, _Edward_ didn't answer he just pointed to the book.

**"How do you **_**do **_**that?" I asked in amazed irritation.**

They all laughed.

**"Do what?" He held my key out as he spoke. As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palm.**

**"Appear out of thin air."**

**"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual — velvet, muted.**

"That is where your wrong son." Carlisle told him.

"I see that I guess it's going to be hard to get anything past her." Edward said.

"You can try but it won't help, it will only make me more determined to find out the truth." Bella commented smugly.

**I scowled at his perfect face. His eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey color. Then I had to look down, to reassemble my now-tangled thoughts.**

Jasper and Emmett grumbled "Again with the Perfect face" causing everyone to laugh.

**"Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded, still looking away. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."**

"Oh man, someone is really mad. I feel sorry for you." Emmett snickered.

**"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.**

**"You…" I gasped. I couldn't think of a bad enough word. It felt like the heat of my anger should physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused.**

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to admit that you did it on purpose."Charlie laughed knowing that this would really upset his daughter. Edward listened to everyone's thoughts.

"He's dumb" Jasper thought

"He's signing his own death wish." Renee thought

"Cruising for a bruising, that boy never learns." Charlie thought

"Poor boy will never learn" Edward Sr. thought

"He's finally making mistakes that can't be taken back. Maybe Bella will look at me differently now." Edward thought, earning a low growl from _Edward_.

**"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," he continued.**

"Yeah, you could have fooled me." Bella grumbled under her breathe.

**"So you **_**are **_**trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"**

"NOT FUNNY" they all yelled.

**Anger flashed in his tawny eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humor gone.**

"I guess he agreed with us too." Jasper said

**"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold.**

**My palms tingled — I wanted so badly to hit something. **

"I would have paid to see that." Emmett chuckled.

"Please don't hit him you can really hurt yourself." Esme told her.

"Yeah little sister, he has really hard head and if you hit him you can break your hand." Jasper said.

**I was surprised at myself. I was usually a nonviolent person. I turned my back and started to walk away.**

**"Wait," he called. I kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace.**

**"I'm sorry, that was rude," he said as we walked. I ignored him. "I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, "but it was rude to say it, anyway."**

"She is going to stop excepting your apologizes if you continue to offend her." Elisabeth said

**"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled.**

"You tell him sister." Alice said.

"Yeah tell the jerk to keep stepping." Rosalie added.

In a high pitch girly voice Emmett said "Kick that loser to the curb. Sister dump that zero and get you a hero." Everyone was now laughing so hard their sides were hurting.

**"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckled. He seemed to have recovered his good humor.**

"No, not you too." Bella mumbled.

**"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely.**

"I think he does, can we have his head examined?" Emmett asked

"He's a head case." Jasper said

"Mental" Alice chuckled

"Bipolar I think." Rosalie told them

"Thanks, I didn't know you all thought of me that way." _Edward_ grumbled while the others laughed.

"Kids leave your brother alone. It's not his fault he likes giving people whiplash." Esme said barely holding in her laughter.

**"You're doing it again."**

**I sighed." Fine then. What do you want to ask?"**

**"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday — you know, the day of the spring dance —"**

"Please don't, please don't." Bella chanted

**"Are you trying to **_**be funny **_**?" I interrupted him, wheeling toward him. My face got drenched as I looked up at his expression.**

**His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"**

"NO" Bella whisper yelled.

**I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers, so I couldn't do anything rash.**

**"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."**

"What?" Bella asked in surprise.

**That was unexpected.**

**"What?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at.**

**"Do you want a ride to Seattle ?"**

**"With who?" I asked, mystified.**

Everyone started laughing.

**"Myself, obviously." He enunciated every syllable, as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped.**

**I was still stunned. "**_**Why**_**?"**

"To torture you all the way to Seattle and all the way back." Jasper laughed everyone nodded their heads in agreement except for_ Edward_.

**"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."**

"Liar, you know you only want to go so you can spend time with her. It's not happening because Rosalie and I will be taking her with us." Alice said before she stuck out her tongue at him.

"That's a big mistake talking about her truck Edward. You know she loves that hunk of junk." Rosalie laughed.

"Hey quit dissing my truck." Bella is defensively as they all laughed.

**"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." I started to walk again, but I was too surprised to maintain the same level of anger.**

**"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" He matched my pace again.**

**"I don't see how that is any of your business." Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.**

Everyone started laughing as Emmett said "Classic, can I use that phrase too? You are too funny, I'm' so glad you are a part of this family. Finally someone with a sense of humor, no one around here can take a joke." Bella smiled at him.

"Hey, I have a sense of humor. I guess I'm being replaced and we can take a joke, we just can't take you." Jasper chuckled.

"Low blow bro, and now you really are being replaced traitor." Emmett told him.

**"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."**

**"Honestly, Edward." I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name, and I hated it. "I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."**

"Awe, that's so cute. You know he doesn't want to be your friend, he wants to be more." Alice said then asking "Why would you hate feeling thrilled by saying his name?" as the others nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is really sweet. I am glad that you are finally slowly letting your self have these feelings. Please do not fight them." Elisabeth said looking at Bella. She was happy and sad. She's happy that her son would finally find the love of his life, and sad because she wouldn't be there to enjoy in his happiness. _Edward_ felt bad because his mother had all these thoughts, but at least she could see that he would be happy one day.

**"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."**

"See a confession." Jasper snickered.

**"Oh, thanks, now that's **_**all **_**cleared up."Heavy sarcasm. I realized I had stopped walking again. We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so I could more easily look at is face. Which certainly didn't help my clarity of thought.**

**"It would be more…**_**prudent **_**for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."**

"Then don't." Bella whispered.

"I don't plan to." _Edward_ told her as he kissed her fore head. Everyone smiled at them. Edward was really mad now. He thought of way he could get closer to her, causing _Edward_ to chuckle at his ridiculous ideas.

**His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe.**

Emmett boomed out in laughter as did everyone else. Bella was now as red as a tomato.

**"Will you go with me to Seattle ?" he asked, still intense.**

"YES" All of them yelled in unison.

**I couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded.**

Laughter filled the room once more.

**He smiled briefly, and then his face became serious.**

**"You really **_**should **_**stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class."**

**He turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come.**

"You're a jerk _Edward_ you know that right?" Alice asked

"Apparently no if he keeps acting stupid." Rosalie answered

"Ok stop picking on your brother." Carlisle said

"That's the end of the chapter." Renee told them.

"Who wants to read next" She asked "Wait there's a letter in between the pages. Carlisle would you like to read it?"

Carlisle took the letter from Renee. He then opened it and began to read:

Dear Cullen, Masen and Swan Families,

I told you before that you would be receiving guest throughout the books. I would like you to take a break to eat and take care of your personal needs. Cullen family you may go out and take care of your needs but you MUST be back in the house within 30 minutes. Please keep in mind that you may not all get along but please try and remember this will affect your future.

Sincerely,

S.M.

"Okay everyone we have 30 minutes to eat or take care of anything else." Carlisle said

"I wonder who is coming?" Emmet said

"I don't know, but who ever it is you all will behave yourselves am I understood?" Carlisle told them.

"Yes sir"They all said

"There is food in the dining room if anyone is hungry." Esme told everyone. As they all walked to the dining room Carlisle and the others decided to go on a quick hunt. When the 30 minutes was up everyone started filing back into the room.

"Who wants to read next?" Renee asked again.

"I will"

"Blood Type" Rosalie read.

* * *

**Please let me know if you like this chapter.**


	6. Blood Type

**I am soooo sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. I have had a lot of things happen in my life these past few months, but here is another chapter I hope you love it.**

**I do not own Twilight, i am just borrowing it.**

* * *

As everyone settled down after eating the Cullens had just returned from their hunt when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Carlisle said as he headed to the door there was a foul odor that he knew exactly who was at the door. In vampire speed, he told his family "Remember behave yourselves. I don't want any fighting especially while there are humans around. Am I understood?" They all nodded their heads in agreement.

When he finally opened the door he welcomed them in and went to introduce them to the others.

"Welcome to my home. This is my wife Esme and our children Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, _Edward_ and our new daughter Bella." He said smiling at Bella. Then he introduces the others. "This is Charlie and Renee, they are Bella's parents. Edward Sr. and Elisabeth Masen, and this is Edward their son. Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Yes we are the elders from the Quileute tribe. I am Old Quil, and this is Harry Clearwater, and Billy Black. Then we have Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Seth."

"Again welcome, please have a seat and we can get started." Carlisle said.

"Hey Charlie how are you I didn't know you would be here?" Billy wasn't sure why Charlie was there but he would soon find out.

"Yeah, how are you? Hey Jake it's been too long."

"Hey Charlie, Hi Bella remember me?"

"No."

"We use to make mud pies when we were younger."

"Don't you have two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca?"

"Yea I guess that's the only thing you would remember." He mumbled the last part.

"Ok if we can all take our seats and get comfortable we can get started." Carlisle said once again. As everyone was getting situated it did not go unnoticed that both Edward's sat on one side of Bella. Jacob was a little upset at this because he wanted to sit next to her.

"Ok who decided to read this chapter?"

"I did."

**Blood Type** – Rosalie read.

**I made my way to English in a daze. I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started.**

"Edward, how do you expect her to make it through school if you keep doing that to her?" They all snickered

**"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone.**

"Already getting her into trouble" Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah man Bella doesn't like attention, I thought you knew?" Emmett laughed causing everyone else to join in.

Jacob kept sneaking glances of Bella whenever he got the chance. He thought, "If only I could get to know her better he was sure he could win her heart. Take her from that no good Cullen." causing _Edward _to let out a low growl in warning.

**I flushed and hurried to my seat.**

**It wasn't till class ended that I realized Mike wasn't sitting in his usual seat next to me. I felt a twinge of guilt.**

"Why would you feel guilty?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yeah, it's not like you did anything wrong." Alice added.

"She is too kind hearted." Jasper said smiling at Bella.

**But he and Eric both met me at the door as usual, so I figured I wasn't totally unforgiven. Mike seemed to become more himself as we walked, gaining enthusiasm as he talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was supposed to take a minor break, and so maybe his beach trip would be possible. I tried to sound eager, to make up for disappointing him yesterday. It was hard; rain or no rain, it would still only be in the high forties, if we were lucky.**

"Cool what beach? Are you going to go? Maybe I can meet you there." Jacob said excitedly, Billy smiling at the thought of Jacob gaining the attention of Bella. Good knows she needs to be as far from those bloodsuckers as possible.

"I don't know it's in the book and it hasn't happened yet." Replied Bella before groaned lowly "God I hope he isn't like one of the other guys in this book."

Her heart already had an owner. _Edward smiled at this and Edward reached out to hold her hand. Everyone was smiling at the show of affection except for the Quileute's._

**The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It was difficult to believe that I hadn't just imagined what Edward had said, and the way his eyes had looked. Maybe it was just a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. **

"Sorry it was not a dream." Jasper said

**That seemed more probable than that I really appealed to him on any level.**

**So I was impatient and frightened as Jessica and I entered the cafeteria. I wanted to see his face, to see if he'd gone back to the cold, indifferent person I'd known for the last several weeks.**

"Hey Eddie boy she wants to see your face."Emmett winked at Bella causing her to Blush.

"Don't call me Eddie." Both Edwards yelled, everyone else laughed at him teasing both boys.

**Or if, by some miracle, I'd really heard what I thought I'd heard this morning. Jessica babbled on and on about her dance plans — Lauren and Angela had asked the other boys and they were all going together — completely unaware of my inattention.**

**Disappointment flooded through me as my eyes unerringly focused on his table. The other four were there, but he was absent. Had he gone home? **

"Please tell me you didn't leave? I don't think I can handle you leaving." Bella said whispering the last part. Although everyone heard and most were happen, but a couple where felling quite the opposite.

"Don't worry Bella, if he leaves we can hang out and have fun." Jacob said making Bella feel a little uncomfortable along with the Masen, Cullen and Bella's parents. Charlie liked the boy but it sounded a little inappropriate. The Cullens let out a low growl. The Quileute's all smiled thinking that would be best.

**I followed the still-babbling Jessica through the line, crushed. I'd lost my appetite — I bought nothing but a bottle of lemonade. I just wanted to go sit down and sulk.**

"Bella love you should eat something." _Edward _said not realizing he said Love. There was a round of "awes"

"She isn't your love." Jacob jumped up yelling. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Jacob how do you know that?" Bella asked

"I know because you don't need someone like HIM, when you can have me. I have had a crush on you since we were younger. Please Bella give me a chance."

"I'm sorry Jacob, but my heart doesn't belong to me any longer. It belongs to him, it always has. I just didn't know until we were brought together." Her parent, the Cullen's and the Masen's beamed with joy. Everyone else was scowling at her.

Jacob was glaring "How can you know who your heart belongs too? You have yet to experience life, and with me you will have just that a LIFE."

"How do you know that I want the life you say you can give me? I want what my heart wants and that's a life with _Edward_." with that said _Edward_ jumped up and grabbed Bella and crashed his lips to hers. At first, it was an innocent kiss until she tried to deepen it. He pulled back and whispered "I love you" and she said it back causing the women to "Awe" making Bella blush once again. She had been so caught up in the kiss she forgot there were others in the room. She giggled and sat down in her seat and held onto_ Edwards'_ hand.

**"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said, finally breaking through my abstraction with his name. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."**

**My head snapped up. I followed her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. **

"Be careful you don't want to get whiplash snapping your head around." Laughed Emmett and Jasper.

**Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared in disbelief, he winked.**

**"Does he mean **_**you**_**?" Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice.**

"Is that so hard to believe?" Rosalie shrieked

"It's just that no one has ever caught the attention of our Edward" Alice smiled

"Our little boy is growing u so fast. I think I'm going to cry."Emmett said hugging Rosalie. This had everyone laughing so hard, they had tears streaming down their faces.

**"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," I muttered for her benefit. "Um,**

**I'd better go see what he wants."**

"Yeah baby sister you don't want to keep your soul mate waiting." Jasper snickered.

"Soul mate! How is that possible if he has no soul?"

"JACOB, you don't know a thing about his soul."Bella hissed through her teeth. What Jacob said had her on the verge of throwing something at him. How can he say that if he did not even know _Edward_?

**I could feel her staring after me as I walked away.**

**When I reached his table, I stood behind the chair across from him, unsure.**

**"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling.**

"Awe I bet you were excited." Alice clapped

**I sat down automatically, watching him with caution. He was still smiling. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. I was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would wake up.**

"Ha, she thinks you're going to disappear." Emmett laughed

"I wish he would disappear." Jacob muttered

"Why don't you just shut up already? You have been doing nothing but making rude comments. If you don't want me to smash your face in I would advise you shut your pie hole." Everyone was surprised that Rosalie was the one who said this. If anything, it would have been Emmett, Jasper, or maybe even the Evil little Pixie. However, Rosalie defending _Edward_ this was a first.

**He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.**

**"This is different," I finally managed.**

**"Well…" He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked. Edward just shrugged his shoulders not understanding himself.

**I waited for him to say something that made sense. **

"Don't we all." Everyone said and laughed.

**The seconds ticked by.**

**"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I eventually pointed out.**

"Neither do we." Laughed Alice

**"I know." He smiled again, and then he changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."**

"They'll survive." Bella whispered.

**"They'll survive." I could feel their stares boring into my back.**

"Why do you have to repeat yourself?" Jasper chuckled

**"I may not give you back, though," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.**

**I gulped.**

"I can live with that."Bella giggled.

**He laughed. "You look worried."**

**"No," I said, but, ridiculously, my voice broke. "Surprised, actually… what brought all this on?"**

**"I told you — I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." He was still smiling, but his ocher eyes were serious.**

"Giving up?"

**"Giving up?" I repeated in confusion.**

"Again!"

**"Yes — giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." His smile faded as he explained, and a hard edge crept into his voice.**

**"You lost me again."**

"Us too"

**The breathtaking crooked smile reappeared.**

"Ooh BREATHTAKING CROOKED SMILE. Someone is in love." The girls giggled and some of the guys chuckled while others growled.

**"I always say too much when I'm talking to you — that's one of the problems."**

"You may have said too much, but we didn't understand a thing."

"Yeah bro you are so confusing. Why not say what you want?" Jasper was already feeling the confusion in the room.

**"Don't worry — I don't understand any of it," I said wryly.**

"See told you."

**"I'm counting on that."**

**"So, in plain English, are we friends now?"**

"Eddie she wants to be friends." Emmett chuckled

**"Friends…" he mused, dubious.**

**"Or not," I muttered.**

"Sister he wants to be more than just friends."Alice giggled.

**He grinned. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you." Behind his smile, the warning was real.**

"I wish you would stop saying that you say it a lot."

**"You say that a lot," I noted, trying to ignore the sudden trembling in my stomach and keep my voice even.**

**"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me."**

"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." Bella said annoyed

**"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." My eyes narrowed.**

**He smiled apologetically.**

"See Bella's book self feels the same way she does." Rosalie said

**"So, as long as I'm being… not smart, we'll try to be friends?" I struggled to sum up the confusing exchange.**

"Bro you just said she was not smart."

"I did not say you were Stupid." Both Edwardtold her.

"In the book even if it was not intended to sound that way it sounded really harsh. I don't like when people question my intelligence."

"Sorry Bella I never want you to feel as if I think you aren't smart. In fact you are one of the smartest woman I have had the privilege of meeting." This earned him a kiss from Bella, "awes" from the women, and growls from the Quileute's.

"Dude you are so WHIPPED."Emmett laughed

"Like you're not, Rose has you so wrapped around her finger I thought you were a ring." Laughed Jasper

"Heck no I'm not…Ouch. What was that for Rosie?"Emmett asked while rubbing his head.

"For being such a jerk, we want to finish this book but we haven't gotten far because you keep butting in. NOW SHUT UP."

**"That sounds about right."**

"Jerk"

"Ass"

"Idiot"

"Stupid"

"That was not nice Edward. I can't believe you would call her stupid." Esme said shaking her head trying to figure out where she went wrong.

"It's a book I would never…"

"If the book said you did then you did. Apologize now."Elisabeth said to Edward

"I'm extremely sorry that I said that in the book, even though I didn't actually say it."

"I forgive you as long as there isn't any more questioning of my intellect."

**I looked down at my hands wrapped around the lemonade bottle, not sure what to do now.**

**"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.**

"I have a feeling he will be saying that more throughout the books?" Laughed Charlie and Carlisle, causing everyone but Edward's and Jacob.

**I looked up into his deep gold eyes, became befuddled, and, as usual, blurted out the truth.**

**"I'm trying to figure out what you are."**

"Dude she is better than I thought. She is so going to find out our secret, just tell her already."Jasper whispered so low the humans did not hear. However, they did not realize Bella heard along with the Quileute's.

**His jaw tightened, but he kept his smile in place with some effort.**

**"Are you having any luck with that?" he asked in an offhand tone.**

**"Not too much," I admitted.**

**He chuckled. "What are your theories?"**

"Oh yeah do tell."Emmett said bouncing around in his seat, you would of thought he was Alice."

**I blushed. I had been vacillating during the last month between Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker. There was no way I was going to own up to that.**

"Super hero really?"

"Yeah well what would you think? At least my book self has some theories they may be outrages, but it probably was better than what you could of came up with." Bella said sticking her tongue out at Jacob.

**"Won't you tell me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side with a shockingly tempting smile.**

**I shook my head. "Too embarrassing."**

"Come on little sister tell us."

"Yeah we want to know."

"I'm sure the book will tell you my theories." She told Rose and Emmett.

**"That's **_**really **_**frustrating, you know," he complained.**

"Frustrating says the one who is so cryptic." Bella said to _Edward._

**"No," I disagreed quickly, my eyes narrowing, "I can't **_**imagine **_**why that would be frustrating at all — just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean… now, why would that be frustrating?"**

"YEAH YOU TELL HIM SISTER." Rosalie and Alice both yelled.

"Do not let him talk to you about frustrating sweetie." said Esme and Carlisle

"You tell him baby girl." Charlie and Renee both said.

"Damn my baby sister has an attitude."

"Yes but at least she isn't letting him off the hook for all the things he's put her through." Jasper told Emmett.

Everyone else thought it was amusing how she stood up to him.

**He grimaced.**

**"Or better," I continued, the pent-up annoyance flowing freely now, "say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things — from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained any of that, either, even after he promised. That, also, would be **_**very **_**non-frustrating."**

"Dang she told you little bro." Jasper snickered

"Yeah, I hope she handed you your balls back when she was done with them." Emmett chuckled, making everyone else laugh .

**"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"**

"No Duh."

**"I don't like double standards."**

"Neither do I." The adults said at the same time.

**We stared at each other, unsmiling.**

**He glanced over my shoulder, and then, unexpectedly, he snickered.**

"Really _Edward_ you're laughing at me?" Bella pouted. _Edward_ smiled and kissed her lips to get her to stop that cute pout that she was giving him. Jasper sat back feeling the jealousy rolling of both Edward and Jacob.

"WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AROUND KISSING PEOPLE LIKE THAT? YOU DON'T KNOW IF SHE WANTS YOU." Jacob yelled.

"JACOB BLACK EVEN IF I DIDN'T WANT _EDWARD_ WHICH I DO DON'T MEAN I WOULD WANT A JERK LIKE YOU." Bella shouted back.

**"What?"**

**"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you — he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight." He snickered again.**

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I sure you were wrong."

**"I don't know who you're talking about," I said frostily. "But I'm sure you're wrong, anyway."**

"See"

**"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read."**

**"Except me, of course."**

"Of course"

**"Yes. Except for you." His mood shifted suddenly; his eyes turned brooding. "I wonder why that is."**

**I had to look away from the intensity of his stare. I concentrated on unscrewing the lid of my lemonade. I took a swig, staring at the table without seeing it.**

**"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, distracted.**

**"No." I didn't feel like mentioning that my stomach was already full — of butterflies. **

"Bella you really should eat." Carlisle said in doctor mode.

"You know you could eat it wouldn't have bothered me."

"Yeah, no, not when I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach." Bella smiled

**"You?" I looked at the empty table in front of him.**

**"No, I'm not hungry." I didn't understand his expression — it looked like he was enjoying some private joke.**

The Cullens all chuckled.

**"Can you do me a favor?" I asked after a second of hesitation.**

**He was suddenly wary. "That depends on what you want."**

**"It's not much," I assured him.**

**He waited, guarded but curious.**

**"I just wondered… if you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared." I looked at the lemonade bottle as I spoke, tracing the circle of the opening with my pinkie finger.**

"_Edward,_ I cannot believe you would put this poor girl through so much by acting the way you did." Esme and Elisabeth both said.

**"That sounds fair." He was pressing his lips together to keep from laughing when I looked up.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Then can I have one answer in return?" he demanded.**

"Big mistake" Embry and Quil snickered, earning a glare from both Jacob and Billy. Sam didn't know what to think about what he was hearing neither did the other Quileute's.

**"One."**

**"Tell me **_**one **_**theory."**

"You walked right into that one." Everyone laughed

**Whoops. "Not that one."**

"To late Love you have to tell me." _Edward_ whispered.

"She doesn't have to tell you jack. She is free to do as she pleases."

"That's enough Jacob if you cannot control yourself you can leave." Sam told him. Jacob said nothing but continued to sit to hear the rest of the story.

**"You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer," he reminded me.**

"And you've broken promises too."

**"And you've broken promises yourself," I reminded him back.**

"Stubborn as hell isn't she, just like you Eddie boy."

"Don't make me tell you again about calling me Eddie."

"What are you going to do about it EDDIE."

"Enough boys Emmett stop with the nicknames."

"Sorry mom." Emmett said pouting like a 5 year old.

**"Just one theory — I won't laugh."**

"Yes, you will" the teens said then started laughing.

**"Yes, you will." I was positive about that.**

**He looked down, and then glanced up at me through his long black lashes, his ocher eyes scorching.**

**"Please?" he breathed, leaning toward me.**

**I blinked, my mind going blank. Holy crow, how did he **_**do **_**that?**

**"Er, what?" I asked, dazed.**

"What happened?"

"Dude you dazzled her." They all laughed again. Bella blushed knowing it was true.

**"Please tell me just one little theory." His eyes still smoldered at me.**

**"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?" Was he a hypnotist, too? Or was I just a hopeless pushover?**

"NO" said _Edward_

**"That's not very creative," he scoffed.**

**"I'm sorry, that's all I've got," I said, miffed.**

**"You're not even close," he teased.**

**"No spiders?"**

"Nope" came from the Cullens

**"Nope."**

**"And no radioactivity?"**

"None"

**"None."**

"I guess I'll find out another way."

**"Dang," I sighed.**

**"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either," he chuckled.**

"Nice save trying to throw her off the path." Jasper said.

**"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?"**

"Your mean, you said you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm sorry love."

**He struggled to compose his face.**

**"I'll figure it out eventually," I warned him.**

**"I wish you wouldn't try." He was serious again.**

**"Because…?"**

**"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smiled playfully, but his eyes were impenetrable.**

"You are in my book, and you're not a bad guy. You're far from it in fact." Bella said making the Quileute's gag.

**"Oh," I said, as several things he'd hinted fell suddenly into place. "I see."**

**"Do you?" His face was abruptly severe, as if he were afraid that he'd accidentally said too much.**

**"You're dangerous?" I guessed, my pulse quickening as I intuitively realized the truth of my own words. He **_**was **_**dangerous. He'd been trying to tell me that all along.**

"He may be dangerous but he won't hurt me." Bella said causing Jacob to jump up and say.

"How the hell do you know if he will hurt you or not, that's what they do can't you see it?"

"Because I know he won't hurt me."

"Jacob sit and shut up" Embry said

"Cant any of you see she is meant for me not him?"

"Look dude that's my little sister you're talking about and she made her choice deal with it." Jasper said and Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

"Control your kid or I can't be responsible for what happens to him." Surprisingly this came from Charlie.

**He just looked at me, eyes full of some emotion I couldn't comprehend.**

**"But not bad," I whispered, shaking my head. "No, I don't believe that you're bad."**

"See son she loves you even then. She saw the good in you when you couldn't." Esme smiled at the girl sitting at his side. What would have happened if he wouldn't of found his mate, she wondered.

**"You're wrong." His voice was almost inaudible. He looked down, stealing my bottle lid and then spinning it on its side between his fingers. I stared at him, wondering why I didn't feel afraid. He meant what he was saying — that was obvious. But I just felt anxious, on edge… and, more than anything else, fascinated. The same way I always felt when I was near him.**

**The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty.**

**I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late."**

**"I'm not going to class today," he said, twirling the lid so fast it was just a blur.**

"Why not?"

**"Why not?"**

**"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." He smiled up at me, but his eyes were still troubled.**

"Please tell me you didn't ditch?" Charlie and Renee said looking at Bella. She just shrugged and pointed to the book. Charlie then looked at Carlisle and asked why he would allow his kid to ditch class, but got not answer.

**"Well, I'm going," I told him. I was far too big a coward to risk getting caught.**

"Good, I would hate to think you're a bad influence on her." Said her parents.

**He turned his attention back to his makeshift top. "I'll see you later, then."**

**I hesitated, torn, but then the first bell sent me hurrying out the door — with a last glance confirming that he hadn't moved a centimeter.**

**As I half-ran to class, my head was spinning faster than the bottle cap. So few questions had been answered in comparison to how many new questions had been raised. At least the rain had stopped.**

**I was lucky; Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet when I arrived. I settled quickly into my seat, aware that both Mike and Angela were staring at me. Mike looked resentful; Angela looked surprised, and slightly awed.**

"Great" Bella mumbled.

**Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.**

**"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed ominous to me. **

"I hope it's not what I think it is." Bella groaned.

**"The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator —" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick "— and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped.**

"Oh no, this can't be happening."

**"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…" He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. Oh no. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead.**

"This is great; I am going to have fun with this information. To think she doesn't like the sight of blood." Emmett laughed.

**"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving.**

**"And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see. I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears.**

"I should have ditched." making everyone laugh.

**"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. **

"I know my blood type."

**"Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission — I have slips at my desk."**

**He continued through the room with his water drops. I put my cheek against the cool black tabletop and tried to hold on to my consciousness. All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates skewered their fingers. I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth.**

**"Bella, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to my head, and it sounded alarmed.**

"No far from being alright."

**"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my head.**

**"Are you feeling faint?"**

**"Yes, sir," I muttered, internally kicking myself for not ditching when I had the chance.**

**"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called.**

"The dog is going to volunteer." Rosalie said.

**I didn't have to look up to know that it would be Mike who volunteered.**

"See"

**"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.**

**"Yes," I whispered. Just let me get out of here, I thought. I'll crawl.**

Everyone was laughing so hard they could barely breath. "Priceless" Emmett laughed.

**Mike seemed eager as he put his arm around my waist and pulled my arm over his shoulder. I leaned against him heavily on the way out of the classroom.**

**Mike towed me slowly across campus. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr. Banner was watching, I stopped.**

**"Just let me sit for a minute, please?" I begged.**

"Yeah, so I can die in peace." Bella grumbled.

**He helped me sit on the edge of the walk.**

**"And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket," I warned. I was still so dizzy. I slumped over on my side, putting my cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk, closing my eyes. That seemed to help a little.**

**"Wow, you're green, Bella," Mike said nervously.**

"Dang he isn't too bright is he?" Charlie laughed.

**"Bella?" a different voice called from the distance.**

**No! Please let me be imagining that horribly familiar voice.**

"That's all I need is for you to see me like that."

"It's ok love I will take care of you."

"Yeah, after he sucks your blood." Jacob whispered.

**"What's wrong — is she hurt?" His voice was closer now, and he sounded upset. I wasn't imagining it. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die. Or, at the very least, not to throw up.**

**Mike seemed stressed. "I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."**

**"Bella." Edward's voice was right beside me, relieved now. "Can you hear me?"**

**"No," I groaned. "Go away."**

"I guess you really didn't want to see me at that moment." _Edward_ chuckled while everyone else laughed at her.

**He chuckled.**

**"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone, "but she wouldn't go any farther."**

"No you just don't know how to take care of my girl, like her guy can." Renee smiled

**"I'll take her," Edward said. I could hear the smile still in his voice. "You can go back to class."**

"He isn't going to like that; he's just like someone else we know." Jasper said looking at Jacob.

"That marshmallow doesn't know how to take care of a girl, but I do."

"You may but not this girl, the only one I want taking care of me is_ Edward_."

"When is Jake going to learn to keep his mouth shut?" Embry asked Quil, who just shrugged.

**"No," Mike protested. "I'm supposed to do it."**

**Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open in shock.**

**Edward had scooped me up in his arms, as easily as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten.**

**"Put me down!" Please, please let me not vomit on him. He was walking before I was finished talking.**

"Yeah, throw up on him he would have loved that one."

**"Hey!" Mike called, already ten paces behind us.**

**Edward ignored him. "You look awful," he told me, grinning.**

"Yeah that's what a girl wants to hear." _Edward_'s sisters said.

"Sorry love."

**"Put me back on the sidewalk," I moaned. The rocking movement of his walk was not helping. He held me away from his body, gingerly, supporting all my weight with just his arms — it didn't seem to bother him.**

**"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. This seemed to entertain him.**

"Jerk"

**I didn't answer. I closed my eyes again and fought the nausea with all my strength, clamping my lips together.**

**"And not even your own blood," he continued, enjoying himself.**

"You really do know how to rub it in don't you." Jared said

**I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but it was suddenly warm, so I knew we were inside.**

"He's Superman." Emmett said making the others laugh.

**"Oh my," I heard a female voice gasp.**

**"She fainted in Biology," Edward explained.**

**I opened my eyes. I was in the office, and Edward was striding past the front counter toward the nurse's door. Ms. Cope, the redheaded front office receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from a novel, astonished, as Edward swung me into the room and placed me gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. Then he moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible. His eyes were bright, excited.**

"Swoon, my hero." Emmett said in a girly voice

**"She's just a little faint," he reassured the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."**

**The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one."**

"And it had to be me." She grumbled

**He muffled a snicker.**

**"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."**

**"I know," I sighed. The nausea was already fading.**

**"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.**

**"Sometimes," I admitted. Edward coughed to hide another laugh.**

"But not for the reason you think." She said.

**"You can go back to class now," she told him.**

**"I'm supposed to stay with her." He said this with such assured authority that — even though she pursed her lips — the nurse didn't argue it further.**

"Someone has a crush on Edward, but who wouldn't with those dazzling eyes." They all laughed.

**"I'll go **_**get **_**you some ice for your forehead, dear," she said to me, and then bustled out of the room.**

**"You were right," I moaned, letting my eyes close.**

"I always am."

**"I usually am — but about what in particular this time?"**

"Ditching you think?"

**"Ditching **_**is **_**healthy." I practiced breathing evenly.**

**"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. His tone made it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness. "I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."**

**"Ha ha." I still had my eyes closed, but I was feeling more normal every minute.**

**"Honestly — I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder."**

"I would have too. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"As long as you're by my side nothing can hurt me."

"Awe you are too cute." The women said

**"Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad."**

**"He absolutely loathes me," Edward said cheerfully.**

"You can't know that." Bella asked

"I could tell."

**"You can't know that," I argued, but then I wondered suddenly if he could.**

**"I saw his face — I could tell."**

"Please stop repeating yourselves." Embry chuckled.

**"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching." I was almost fine now, though the queasiness would probably pass faster if I'd eaten something for lunch. On the other hand, maybe it was lucky my stomach was empty.**

**"I was in my car, listening to a CD." Such a normal response — it surprised me.**

"Why is it a surprise that it sounds so human?"

"I don't know"

**I heard the door and opened my eyes to see the nurse with a cold compress in her hand.**

**"Here you go, dear." She laid it across my forehead. "You're looking better," she added.**

**"I think I'm fine," I said, sitting up. Just a little ringing in my ears, no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should.**

"That would make me nauseas." Sam said

**I could see she was about to make me lie back down, but the door opened just then, and Ms. Cope stuck her head in.**

**"We've got another one," she warned.**

**I hopped down to free up the cot for the next invalid.**

Everyone chuckled.

**I handed the compress back to the nurse. "Here, I don't need this."**

**And then Mike staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow-looking Lee Stephens, another boy in our Biology class. Edward and I drew back against the wall to give them room.**

**"Oh no," Edward muttered. "Go out to the office, Bella."**

**I looked up at him, bewildered.**

**"Trust me — go."**

**I spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. I could feel Edward right behind me.**

"You listened to me."

"I can't believe you would listen to him."

"I knew I could trust you of course I would listen to you. I don't think I can trust other people as much as I trust the Cullen's or the Masen's."

"What you don't trust your parents?" Jacob asked.

"Of course I do. I just can't trust you." She told him.

**"You actually listened to me." He was stunned.**

**"I smelled the blood," I said, wrinkling my nose. Lee wasn't sick from watching other people, like me.**

"What? How?" _Edward_ said

"Are you sure you're human?" Carlisle mused

"This proves it she was meant to be with us." Esme beamed along with the other girls.

"How can you smell blood that's just stupid?" Jacob said adding "Only blood suckers smell blood."

"Bella has always been sensitive to the smell of blood, since she was a little girl." Renee said.

**"People can't smell blood," he contradicted.**

"Well I can."

**"Well, I can — that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust… and salt."**

"Interesting "Carlisle said

"Yeah it is." _Edward_ said

"Why would that be so interesting, I can smell blood too?" said Edward.

"You can?" Carlisle asked

"Yes since childhood I have gotten ill at the smell of blood."

**He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression.**

**"What?" I asked.**

"He thinks you're crazy." Jasper laughed

"Yeah he wants to know how you can smell it and how you can be human." Emmett added.

**"It's nothing."**

**Mike came through the door then, glancing from me to Edward. The look he gave Edward confirmed what Edward had said about loathing. He looked back at me, his eyes glum.**

**"**_**You **_**look better," he accused.**

"I bet he has as much hate for you as the dogs do." Emmett Sid

"That's ENOUGH Emmett you know better than to call people names, now apologize." Esme scolded

"Sorry mom."

"Not to me Emmett."

"But"

"No buts"

"Sorry" he grumbled making Sam wonder if they were as bad as they should be. Why would she be scolding him for calling us names?

"Because we may not all be the same but she did teach us how to respect others." _Edward_ told him.

**"Just keep your hand in your pocket," I warned him again.**

**"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. "Are you going back to class?"**

"Is he kidding?"

"Its Mike I don't think so." They laughed.

**"Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back."**

**"Yeah, I guess… So are you going this weekend? To the beach?"**

"What beach? Maybe it is First beach in La Push. Then I get a chance to talk to you without _HIM_ around."

"Even if I did go I would want _Edward_ to go so I wouldn't have to talk to you." Bella said angrily

**While he spoke, he flashed another glare toward Edward, who was standing against the cluttered counter, motionless as a sculpture, staring off into space.**

**I tried to sound as friendly as possible. "Sure, I said I was in."**

"So you are going?" _Edward_ asked

"I guess the book will say." Bella answered

**"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." His eyes flickered to Edward again, wondering if he was giving out too much information. His body language made it clear that it wasn't an open invitation.**

**"I'll be there," I promised.**

"Bet it was so he would get off my back."

**"I'll see you in Gym, then," he said, moving uncertainly toward the door.**

"Gym, why me?"

**"See you," I replied. He looked at me once more, his round face slightly pouting, and then as he walked slowly through the door, his shoulders slumped. A swell of sympathy washed over me. I pondered seeing his disappointed face again… in Gym.**

**"Gym," I groaned.**

"See my book self agrees."

**"I can take care of that." I hadn't noticed Edward moving to my side, but he spoke now in my ear. **

"What are you going to do?"She asked looking at _Edward_.

"Are you really going to allow him to help her ditch class Charlie?" Billy asked ands Jacob nodded.

"Well if he can get her a pass out of class then she is not ditching and I wouldn't want Bella going to gym after her almost fainting." Charlie said

**"Go sit down and look pale," he muttered.**

"I'm sure it isn't too hard to do."

**That wasn't a challenge; I was always pale, and my recent swoon had left a light sheen of sweat on my face. I sat in one of the creaky folding chairs and rested my head against the wall with my eyes closed. Fainting spells always exhausted me.**

**I heard Edward speaking softly at the counter.**

**"Ms. Cope?"**

"Oh with her he could have gotten you out of school for a week." Emmett laughed

"Yeah she has a huge crush on _Edward_." Alice giggled

**"Yes?" I hadn't heard her return to her desk.**

**"Bella has Gym next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?" His voice was like melting honey.**

"Honey really?"

"Yes, your voice sounds of sweet melting honey."

"AWE" said the girls

**I could imagine how much more overwhelming his eyes would be.**

"I guess Ms. Cope isn't the only one that finds you irresistible." Emmett said.

**"Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?" Ms. Cope fluttered. Why couldn't I do that?**

**"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind."**

"Yes all the female teachers love our _Edward_." Jasper chuckled.

**"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella," she called to me. I nodded weakly, hamming it up just a bit.**

**"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" With his back to the receptionist, his expression became sarcastic.**

"Carry her." Charlie laughed everyone joined in.

"No dad I can walk." She said blushing.

**"I'll walk."**

"Why you have your own carrier service." Emmett chuckled.

**I stood carefully, and I was still fine. He held the door for me, his smile polite but his eyes mocking. I walked out into the cold, fine mist that had just begun to fall. It felt nice — the first time I'd enjoyed the constant moisture falling out of the sky — as it washed my face clean of the sticky perspiration.**

"Most girls wouldn't do that because they would be scared to mess up their make-up." Edward said

"I know I would" Alice said

"Me too." Rose added.

"I don't wear make-up so it isn't a problem for me."

**"Thanks," I said as he followed me out. "It's almost worth getting sick to miss Gym."**

"It's not almost worth it, it is worth it." Bella laughed

**"Anytime." He was staring straight forward, squinting into the rain.**

**"So are you going? This Saturday, I mean?" I was hoping he would, though it seemed unlikely. **

"I wish I could go with you."

"But you can't so to bad for you." The Quileute teens said.

"Then I hope I don't go then. Why can't he go?"However, no one answered

**I couldn't picture him loading up to carpool with the rest of the kids from school; he didn't belong in the same world. But just hoping that he might gave me the first twinge of enthusiasm I'd felt for the outing.**

"Why is that?"

"Maybe, because it is for me to hard to imagine you as an ordinary teen."

**"Where are you all going, exactly?" He was still looking ahead, expressionless.**

**"Down to La Push, to First Beach." I studied his face, trying to read it. His eyes seemed to narrow infinitesimally.**

"Yes, she is going to our beach. I can get a chance to talk to her and maybe make her fall in love with me."Jacob said aloud.

"I will never fall in love with you."

"Dude just leave her alone. If your luck you can have her as a friend, but keep going this way and you will push her away." Jared said

"Why would he want a blood suckers seconds?" Paul said

"Wait just a damn minute my daughter doesn't not need you or want you. You will never get firsts, seconds, or thirds." Renee argued

"I don't ever want to hear you speak about our daughter that way." Esme, Carlisle, Edward Sr., and Elisabeth yelled surprising everyone.

**He glanced down at me from the corner of his eye, smiling wryly. "I really don't think I was invited."**

"No you're not," mumbled the Quileute's

**I sighed. "I just invited you."**

**"Let's you and I not push poor Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap." His eyes danced; he was enjoying the idea more than he should.**

**"Mike-schmike." I muttered, preoccupied by the way he'd said "you and I." I liked it more than **_**I **_**should.**

"AWE she wants it to be you and her."Rosalie and Alice giggled

"I am so happy you found your other half." Esme, Elisabeth, and Renee said

"Yes, I am glad you are happy." Said Charlie, Edward Sr., and Carlisle

"How can you all be happy for them? It is unnatural for them to be together." Billy argued, "She should be with a good boy like Jacob."

.

"Who are you to say who she should be with? You are my best friend but you are really getting on my nerves."Charlie told him.

**We were near the parking lot now. I veered left, toward my truck. Something caught my jacket, yanking me back.**

**"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, outraged. He was gripping a fistful of my jacket in one hand.**

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN"

"_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN_"

"Sorry I don't know why I did that."

"Apologize and don't do it again."

"But I haven't done it a first time."

"It does not matter apologize."

"Sorry love"

"Mama's boy" Emmett and Jasper snickered

**I was confused. "I'm going home."**

**"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" His voice was still indignant.**

"What condition? I am sure I had my truck."

**"What condition? And what about my truck?" I complained.**

"I told you"

**"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He was towing me toward his car now, pulling me by my jacket. It was all I could do to keep from falling backward. He'd probably just drag me along anyway if I did.**

"Yes I would drop it off if it meant you spending more time with _Edward_."

**"Let go!" I insisted. He ignored me. I staggered along sideways across the wet sidewalk until we reached the Volvo. Then he finally freed me — I stumbled against the passenger door.**

"Son, I don't want to hear you man handling my daughter."

"Yes sir"

"Dang I thought he was just a mama's boy but now he's a suck up too." Jasper laughed

"Tell me about it. That's why he is the favorite."

"NO, he is the favorite because he's my precious little boy." Esme said giggling, causing everyone to laugh at _Edward_.

**"You are so **_**pushy **_**!" I grumbled.**

"Yes he is"

"You have no idea"

"Tell me about it."

"You're telling me" All came from his siblings.

**"It's open," was all he responded. He got in the driver's side.**

**"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!" I stood by the car, fuming. It was raining harder now, and I'd never put my hood up, so my hair was dripping down my back.**

"I bet she looked beautiful."

"Dang not even Rosie looks beautiful when she stands out in the rain." Emmett said before getting smacked in the head.

"Ouch babe what was that for?"

"It was for being a jackass."

**He lowered the automatic window and leaned toward me across the seat. "Get in, Bella."**

**I didn't answer. I was mentally calculating my chances of reaching the truck before he could catch me. I had to admit, they weren't good.**

"No they weren't"

"He can run really fast."

"He runs faster than the rest of us."

"Yeah the show off that's what he lives for."

**"I'll just drag you back," he threatened, guessing my plan.**

"That was rude Eddie, don't you know that's not how you treat a lady."

"Yeah, says the jackass that just insulted his wife."

"I did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"I'm not playing this game with you Emmett."

"Why it's fun"

"Because I want to finish this book so we can get to the next one."

"Dude your no fun."

**I tried to maintain what dignity I could as I got into his car. I wasn't very successful — I looked like a half-drowned cat and my boots squeaked.**

This caused the room to erupt in laughter.

**"This is completely unnecessary," I said stiffly.**

**He didn't answer. He fiddled with the controls, turning the heater up and the music down. As he pulled out of the parking lot, I was preparing to give him the silent treatment — my face in full pout mode — but then I recognized the music playing, and my curiosity got the better of my intentions.**

**"Clair de Lune?" I asked, surprised.**

"You know it?"

"Not well, my mom plays it. I only know my favorites."

"I love classical music. It's good to hear that there are some young people out there that still enjoy it." Renee said

**"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too.**

**"Not well," I admitted. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house — I only know my favorites."**

"I told you."

**"It's one of my favorites, too." He stared out through the rain, lost in thought.**

**I listened to the music, relaxing against the light gray leather seat. It was impossible not to respond to the familiar, soothing melody. The rain blurred everything outside the window into gray and green smudges. I began to realize we were driving very fast; the car moved so steadily, so evenly, though, I didn't feel the speed. Only the town flashing by gave it away.**

**"What is your mother like?" he asked me suddenly.**

"She's great, she's my best friend."

**I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes.**

**"She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," **

"You're beautiful Bella," Edward said

"You are a picture of perfection, a masterpiece." _Edward _added

"Babe, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Jacob told her.

"I am not your babe. I would appreciate it if you remember that. Thank you _Edward_ and Edward I have never heard such kind words."Both Edwards were upset with the fact that Jacob thought he could claim Bella for his own.

"Only the truth, my love." _Edward _kissed her head_._

**I said. He raised his eyebrows. "I have too much Charlie in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." I stopped.**

"Oh sweetie you're my best friend as well." Renee said while hugging Bella.

**Talking about her was making me depressed.**

**"How old are you, Bella?" His voice sounded frustrated for some reason I couldn't imagine. He'd stopped the car, and I realized we were at Charlie's house already. The rain was so heavy that I could barely see the house at all. It was like the car was submerged under a river.**

**"I'm seventeen," I responded, a little confused.**

"You don't act like you seventeen." All the Cullen's and Masen's agreed.

**"You don't seem seventeen."**

**His tone was reproachful; it made me laugh.**

**"What?" he asked, curious again.**

**"My mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year." **

"My middle-aged child has found another old soul." Renee smiled

**I laughed, and then sighed. "Well, someone has to be the adult." I paused for a second. "You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself," I noted.**

"She is very observant, most would say something like "You don't seem your age", but you said, "You don't seem like a junior."Carlisle noted

**He made a face and changed the subject.**

**"So why did your mother marry Phil?"**

"You remembered his name."Renee asked

"Yes I guess I did. If it has to do with Bella I am sure I would remember it."

**I was surprised he would remember the name; I'd mentioned it just once, almost two months ago. It took me a moment to answer.**

**"My mother… she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel even younger.**

**At any rate, she's crazy about him." I shook my head. The attraction was a mystery to me.**

**"Do you approve?" he asked.**

"Does it matter? I just want her to be happy and Phil makes her happy."

**"Does it matter?" I countered. "I want her to be happy… and he is who she wants."**

Renee smiled at Bella, she thought for a while that Bella did not approve of Phil, but is happy that she was wrong.

**"That's very generous… I wonder," he mused.**

**"What?"**

**"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?" He was suddenly intent, his eyes searching mine.**

"I think she would."

**"I-I think so," I stuttered. "But she's the parent, after all. It's a little bit different."**

**"No one too scary then," he teased.**

**I grinned in response. "What do you mean by scary? Multiple facial piercings and extensive tattoos?"**

"No he means a dangerous monster." Jacob mumbled

"He can never be as much of a monster as you."Edward said which shock_ Edward_ and Bella that he was defending someone he thought of as a threat.

**"That's one definition, I suppose."**

**"What's your definition?"**

"MONSTER, DANGEROUS, MURDERER, what else is there to say about him and his kind."

"How about they are kind hearted, loving, generous, also they all have beautiful souls." Elisabeth said as Renee, Edward Sr., Charlie, and Bella agreed.

**But he ignored my question and asked me another. "Do you think that **_**I **_**could be scary?" He raised one eyebrow, and the faint trace of a smile lightened his face.**

"You could be if you wanted to, but anyone could be scary if they wanted." Edward Sr. said

**I thought for a moment, wondering whether the truth or a lie would go over better. I decided to go with the truth. "Hmmm… I think you **_**could be**_**, if you wanted to."**

"Son quit trying to push this lovely young lady away. If you haven't noticed she is already in love with you." Carlisle and Edward Sr. said.

**"Are you frightened of me now?" The smile vanished, and his heavenly face was suddenly serious.**

**"No." But I answered too quickly. The smile returned.**

"Exactly why would I be I am sure I already love you."

**"So, now are you going to tell me about your family?" I asked to distract him. "It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine."**

"Not"

"I doubt it"

"Well of course we are just that way."

"We are normal in all senses of the word."

"You are anything but normal." Billy said as all the Quileute's nodded in agreement. Everyone was starting to get annoyed with them and their snide remarks.

**He was instantly cautious. "What do you want to know?"**

**"The Cullens adopted you?" I verified.**

**"Yes."**

"Yes, they did along with four other Bad A kids."

"Emmett shut up you are such an idiot sometimes. I am starting to feel sorry for mom and dad."

"You're just now feeling sorry for them; I started feeling sorry for them when he started breaking their favorite furniture." Alice said

"I feel sorrier for Rosalie who has to live with him for all eternity." They all laughed

"Whatever you guys just don't know how bad I am and mom and dad love me so don't feel sorry for them because I am a joy to live with right." He turned to look at his parents for confirmation. Esme turned her head and started talking to Renee and Carlisle was busy talking to Edward Sr. and Charlie. The teens started laughing because he gave his parents his famous pout.

**I hesitated for a moment. "What happened to your parents?"**

**"They died many years ago." His tone was matter-of-fact.**

Edward Sr. and Elisabeth had a look of sorrow in their eyes. Both wishing that they could have been there for their son.

**"I'm sorry," I mumbled.**

**"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."**

"I'm sorry if it came out sounding harsh. It just has been so long that it is difficult to remember."

"We understand, we had your past and they have your future. We wish we could be there for you, but we know there are two wonderful people who have taken you in and loved you as we would have done." Elisabeth said smiling. Esme got up, gave Elisabeth a hug, and told her thank you for giving her a wonderful son.

**"And you love them." It wasn't a question. It was obvious in the way he spoke of them.**

**"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."**

"Thank you son, we love you too."

**"You're very lucky."**

"As we all are."

**"I know I am."**

**"And your brother and sister?"**

"Are the coolest siblings ever."

"Shut up Emmett."

"Why I am just stating facts. I am the coolest brother ever."

"And the dumbest." They all laughed

**He glanced at the clock on the dashboard.**

**"My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."**

"Yes I would, my hair would be ruined if I stand in the rain. I wouldn't want to look like a wet dog." Rosalie said looking at Jacob and the others.

**"Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." I didn't want to get out of the car.**

"Not that I wanted to but I would imagine so."

**"And you probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident." He grinned at me.**

"I'm sure I had already heard about it. Forks had no secrets, until now."

**"I'm sure he's already heard. There are no secrets in Forks." I sighed.**

**He laughed, and there was an edge to his laughter.**

**"Have fun at the beach… good weather for sunbathing." He glanced out at the sheeting rain.**

"I really don't want to go."

**"Won't I see you tomorrow?"**

"Someone's being missed already." Alice giggled

"Yes, I would have missed him. I wouldn't have wanted him to leave me."Bella said blushing embarrassed that she actually said it aloud.

**"No. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early."**

"What are we doing bro?"

"I don't know I'm sure the book will tell us."

**"What are you going to do?" A friend could ask that, right? I hoped the disappointment wasn't too apparent in my voice.**

"Love it's ok I want to be with you, but you have to understand we aren't allowed in some places."

"Why not? If they are allowed in Forks, why you all aren't allowed in La Push?"

"I don't know that is a good question." That is a question that would never be answered.

**"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier."**

"Cool hunting." Emmett squealed excitedly

"Emmett ….you….sounded….like….like…a….girl." Jasper said while laughing. The others were laughing so hard they couldn't even speak.

**I remembered Charlie had said the Cullens went camping frequently.**

**"Oh, well, have fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I fooled him, though. A smile was playing around the edges of his lips.**

"Oh we will baby sister."

**"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He turned to look me straight in the face, utilizing the full power of his burning gold eyes.**

"Oh yes I would do whatever you want as long as you keep looking at me with those beautiful dazzling eyes of yours big boy." Emmett squeaked out in a girly voice. Edward shook his head and look at Bella who was giggling, but she knew what he said was the truth she would do anything for him. Jasper, Alice, Edward and Rosalie were rolling on the floor with laughter. The parents thought it was a hilarious to see them rolling around. The Quileute's were trying their hardest not to show that they thought it was funny.

**I nodded helplessly.**

"See I told you." Emmett gloated

**"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So… try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?"**

**He smiled crookedly.**

"Jerk I can't believe you said that to her."

"She did love the tide pools, she even fell in them a couple of times." Charlie said causing another round of laughter.

"Dad, why do you have to tell everyone my embarrassing stories?"

"I didn't tell them about the time…." Bella interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"Don't you dare."

"Come on Bellsie, Bellarina, Belly Boo wont you tell us you deep dark secret?" Emmett tried to get it out of her, but she would not budge.

"You tell me your most embarrassing secret and I may tell you mine."

"Nope, not happening sister dear." They both started laughing

**The helplessness had faded as he spoke. I glared at him.**

"You go girl."

**"I'll see what I can do," I snapped as I jumped out into the rain. I slammed the door behind me with excessive force. **

"Oh no not his baby. You can't treat her that way. How can you stand her for slamming you door?" Jasper asked sarcastically

**He was still smiling as he drove away.**

"Baby don't drive away I want to spend forever with you." Alice and Rosalie giggled

"How did you know that what I would have thought?" Bella giggled as well

"OK kids enough with the sarcastic remarks and lets finish this chapter at least." Carlisle said.

"It's done who wants to read next?"

"I will"

"Scary Stories" Billy read

* * *

**Please review and let me know how I am doing.**


	7. Scary Stories

**Here is another chapter I hope it is to your liking.**

**I do not own Thwilight I am merely borrowing it.**

* * *

**Scary Stories **- Billy read

**As I sat in my room, trying to concentrate on the third act of **_**Macbeth**_**, **

"Why would you read that?" Jared asked.

"Maybe because, I wanted to read it, you think?"

**I was really listening for my truck. I would have thought, even over the pounding rain, I could have heard the engine's roar. **

"You won't hear it."

"Why not?"

"Because, if I pushed it to keep from driving it you wouldn't hear it."

**But when I went to peek out the curtain — again — it was suddenly there. **

"See I guess that's what I did."

**I wasn't looking forward to Friday, and it more than lived up to my non-expectations. Of course there were the fainting comments. Jessica especially seemed to get a kick out of that story. Luckily Mike had kept his mouth shut, and no one seemed to know about Edward's involvement. She did have a lot of questions about lunch, though.**

"Figures" the teens said

**"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica asked in Trig.**

"Nothing that would interest you." Rosalie said

**"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "He never really got to the point."**

"Yeah he kept changing the topic."

"He was just trying to keep me from finding out the truth."

"Defend him why don't you."

"I thought that was what I was doing?"

**"You looked kind of mad," she fished.**

"Did I who would have guessed?"

**"Did I?" I kept my expression blank.**

**"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird."**

**"Weird," I agreed. **

"That's what we thought." Laughed the Cullen teens

**She seemed annoyed;**

"Good"

**she flipped her dark curls impatiently — I guessed she'd been hoping to hear something that would make a good story for her to pass on.**

**The worst part about Friday was that, even though I knew he wasn't going to be there, I still hoped. **

"I'm sure he hoped too."

**When I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike, I couldn't keep from looking at his table, where Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper sat talking, heads close together.**

"I guess that means we went hunting."

**And I couldn't stop the gloom that engulfed me as I realized I didn't know how long I would have to wait before I saw him again.**

**At my usual table, everyone was full of our plans for the next day. Mike was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow. **

"Stupid Mike and his weatherman." Bella grumbled

**I'd have to see that before I believed it. But it was warmer today — almost sixty. **

"That's warmer?"

"Here it is."

**Maybe the outing wouldn't be completely miserable.**

**I intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Lauren during lunch, which I didn't understand until we were all walking out of the room together. I was right behind her, just a foot from her slick, silver blond hair, and she was evidently unaware of that.**

**"…don't know why **_**Bella" **_**— she sneered my name — "doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on."**

"I would really like to hurt her."

"We all do but we can't."

"You may not be able to but I can."

"BELLA"

"What she is starting to get on my nerves."

"Ours to little sister."

**I heard her muttering to Mike. I'd never noticed what an unpleasant, nasal voice she had, and I was surprised by the malice in it. I really didn't know her well at all, certainly not well enough for her to dislike me — or so I'd thought. **

**"She's my friend; she sits with us," Mike whispered back loyally, but also a bit territorially. I paused to let Jess and**

**Angela pass me. I didn't want to hear any more.**

"I guess I didn't want to hear anymore."

"I would of said something."

"Yes we know Rose, and you would have hurt her if she said something back."

"I wouldn't of hurt her, that bad." She whispered the last part.

**That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about my trip to La Push in the morning. I think he felt guilty for leaving me home alone on the weekends, but he'd spent too many years building his habits to break them now.**

"I may have felt guilty, but you didn't have to go."

**Of course he knew the names of all the kids going, and their parents, and their great-grandparents, too, probably. He seemed to approve. I wondered if he would approve of my plan to ride to Seattle with Edward Cullen. **

"Not a chance."

"He would trust me if I went with you."

"You are the last person I trust with Bella, Jacob."

**Not that I was going to tell him.**

"Why because you know your father wouldn't want you with him, when he wants you with me." Everyone was doing their best to ignore Jacobs comments.

**"Dad, do you know a place called Goat Rocks or something like that? I think it's south of Mount Rainier," I asked casually.**

**"Yeah — why?"**

**I shrugged. "Some kids were talking about camping there."**

**"It's not a very good place for camping." He sounded surprised." Too many bears. Most people go there during the hunting season."**

"HELL YEAH BEARS."

"EMMETT LANGUAGE"

"Sorry"

**"Oh," I murmured. "Maybe I got the name wrong."**

"Yeah, maybe."

**I meant to sleep in, but an unusual brightness woke me. I opened my eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming through my window. I couldn't believe it. I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the sun. **

"I think I am going to hate the sun more."

**It was in the wrong place in the sky, too low, and it didn't seem to be as close as it should be, but it was definitely the sun. Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle. I lingered by the window as long as I could, afraid that if I left the blue would disappear again.**

"It's not going to disappear." Jasper laughed

"It's not my fault it feels like forever that I have seen the sun." she stuck her tongue out at him.

**The Newtons ' Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, but I'd never stopped there — not having much need for any supplies required for being outdoors over an extended period of time. In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. **

"Great all the boys who like Bella are there." Edward said

"Don't worry I'll watch her for you, not." Jacob laughed

"Keep your paws to yourself and you will be fine." Edward told him.

**As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren.**

"I really hate those girls with the exception of Angela, she's nice."

"Yeah and she ignores all the rumors about us too."

**Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered falling over in Gym on Friday. That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of the truck, and whispered something to Lauren. Lauren shook out her cornsilk hair and eyed me scornfully.**

"Can I please hit her just once; I promise I won't ask again."

"NO Rose you will not hurt the girl."

**So it was going to be one of **_**those **_**days.**

"I think so."

"Shut up Emmett it was a rhetorical question."

"Oh, my bad."

**At least Mike was happy to see me.**

"I bet he was."

"Emmett shut up; I want to finish the chapter."

"Well I bet he is happy to have Bella there."

"He won't be the only one." Jacob whispered

**"You came!" he called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"**

**"I told you I was coming," I reminded him.**

"Yeah so leave me alone already. I want to get back to my hot boy-toy." The room filled with laughter.

"Jasper you're just as bad as Emmett."

**"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha… unless you invited someone," Mike added.**

"Yeah she invited me but I couldn't go."

"You know you're talking to the book right?"

"I am aware of that Emmett. What it's ok for you to do it but not us?"

"Nope because according to you I am already crazy." They all laughed at him.

**"Nope," I lied lightly, hoping I wouldn't get caught in the lie. But also wishing that a miracle would occur, and Edward would appear.**

"Edward high fived _Edward_ and said "Yes she wanted us there."

**Mike looked satisfied.**

**"Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."**

**"Sure."**

"Why me?"

**He smiled blissfully. It was so easy to make Mike happy.**

**"You can have shotgun," he promised. I hid my chagrin. It wasn't as simple to make Mike and Jessica happy at the same time. I could see Jessica glowering at us now.**

"It wasn't my fault he did that. I hope I fixed it."

**The numbers worked out in my favor, though. Lee brought two extra people, and suddenly every seat was necessary. I managed to wedge Jess in between Mike and me in the front seat of the Suburban. Mike could have been more graceful about it, but at least Jess seemed appeased.**

"Yes, I didn't have to sit next to him and she is happy she did."

"But why be happy sitting next to a douche bag?"

"Because she likes him."

"I still don't understand."

"And you never will Emmett."

**It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I had the window seat. We'd rolled the windows down — the Suburban was a bit claustrophobic with nine people in it — and I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible.**

"Bella please tell me you will never ride in a car like that, do you know how dangerous it is? I should start writing out tickets."

"To who chief? It hasn't happened yet."

"And it better not happen either."

**I'd been to the beaches around La Push many times during my Forks summers with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to me. It was still breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.**

"That sounds beautiful."Esme said

"I wish we could see that."Alice and Rosalie added

"Maybe you could, depending on how the books turn out."

"Sam what are you saying you now there is a treaty keeping them from our land."Billy told him

"And why is that if you can come onto their land?" Bella asked, and still no answer.

**There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.**

**We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and the boy I thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.**

**"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me. I was sitting on one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered, gossiping excitedly, on either side of me. Mike kneeled by the fire, lighting one of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter.**

"NO from Phoenix we don't have these kinds of things out there."

"You're going to love it." Embry said

**"No," I said as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.**

**"You'll like this then — watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.**

**"It's blue," I said in surprise.**

"Wow I bet it's beautiful." They all said

**"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" He lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then came to sit by me. Thankfully, Jess was on his other side. She turned to him and claimed his attention. I watched the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky.**

"WOW"

**After a half hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. **

"NO, not the tide pools." Charlie yelled

"Please dad it was years ago let it go already."

**It was a dilemma. On the one hand, I loved the tide pools. They had fascinated me since I was a child; they were one of the only things I ever looked forward to when I had to come to Forks. On the other hand, I'd also fallen into them a lot. **

"I see what you mean by not wanting her to go. If I was there I would have taken care of her."

"She doesn't need you when I'm there to watch her."

"I don't need a babysitter Jacob."

**Not a big deal when you're seven and with your dad. It reminded me of Edward's request — that I not fall into the ocean.**

"Of course I remembered your request."

**Lauren was the one who made my decision for me. She didn't want to hike, and she was definitely wearing the wrong shoes for it. Most of the other girls besides Angela and**

**Jessica decided to stay on the beach as well. I waited until Tyler and Eric had committed to remaining with them before I got up quietly to join the pro-hiking group. Mike gave me a huge smile when he saw that I was coming.**

"He thought you were going for him."

"EWE Yuck."

**The hike wasn't too long, though I hated to lose the sky in the woods. The green light of the forest was strangely at odds with the adolescent laughter, too murky and ominous to be in harmony with the light banter around me. I had to watch each step I took very carefully, avoiding roots below and branches above, and I soon fell behind. Eventually I broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life.**

"Can we go sometime?"

"Maybe, when you come back for a visit."

"As long as some people aren't with us I would love that."

**I was very cautious not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds. The others were fearless, leaping over the rocks, perching precariously on the edges. I found a very stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there cautiously, spellbound by the natural aquarium below me. The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return. I was completely absorbed, except for one small part of my mind that wondered what Edward was doing now, and trying to imagine what he would be saying if he were here with me.**

"He was probably thinking of you." Jasper chuckled.

"I'm sure he was wondering the same thing and getting on my nerves." Emmett laughed

**Finally the boys were hungry, and I got up stiffly to follow them back. I tried to keep up better this time through the woods, so naturally I fell a few times. I got some shallow scrapes on my palms, and the knees of my jeans were stained green, but it could have been worse.**

"At least I didn't fall in the ocean. "Making everyone laugh

**When we got back to First Beach, the group we'd left behind had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation come to socialize. **

"Cool I hope that's us." Jacob said

"Let's hope not." Bella whispered

**The food was already being passed around, and the boys hurried to claim a share while Eric introduced us as we each entered the driftwood circle. Angela and I were the last to arrive, and, as Eric said our names, I noticed a younger boy sitting on the stones near the fire glance up at me in interest. I sat down next to Angela, and Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while a boy who looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with him. All I caught was that one of the girls was also named Jessica, and the boy who noticed me was named Jacob.**

"Yes she noticed me."

"No you noticed her." Edward said

"Same difference."

"Whatever"

**It was relaxing to sit with Angela; she was a restful kind of person to be around — she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter. She left me free to think undisturbed while we ate. And I was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow in Forks, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others. And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in my mind. I knew exactly what caused the difference, and it disturbed me.**

**During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools.**

"I hope the mutts went." Rosalie said

"Not a chance. I want to talk to Bella."

"I don't want to talk to you."

**Mike — with Jessica shadowing him — headed up to the one shop in the village. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike. By the time they all had scattered, I was sitting alone on my driftwood log, with Lauren and Tyler occupying themselves by the CD player someone had thought to bring, and three teenagers from the reservation perched around the circle, including the boy named Jacob and the oldest boy who had acted as spokesperson.**

"Ha you couldn't even talk for yourself. Had to wait for permission." Making the other teens laugh.

**A few minutes after Angela left with the hikers, Jacob sauntered over to take her place by my side. He looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face.**

"See she said I was pretty."

"Yes but girls are always pretty."

"I'm not a girl and I knew she liked me."

"It says pretty face where she called _Edward_ perfect and beautiful. So he wins."

**However, my positive opinion of his looks was damaged by the first words out of his mouth.**

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"**

"Great."

**It was like the first day of school all over again.**

**"Bella," I sighed.**

**"I'm Jacob Black." He held his hand out in a friendly gesture. "You bought my dad's truck."**

**"Oh," I said, relieved, shaking his sleek hand. "You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you."**

"She didn't even remember you."

**"No, I'm the youngest of the family — you would remember my older sisters."**

**"Rachel and Rebecca," **

"But she did remember the girls." Everyone was laughing at Jacob

**I suddenly recalled. Charlie and Billy had thrown us together a lot during my visits, to keep us busy while they fished. We were all too shy to make much progress as friends. Of course, I'd kicked up enough tantrums to end the fishing trips by the time I was eleven.**

"I can only imagine what Bella looked like throwing a tantrum." Emmett said while _Edward _was rolling on the floor laughing at Charlie's memories of Bella.

**"Are they here?" I examined the girls at the ocean's edge, wondering if I would recognize them now.**

**"No." Jacob shook his head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and**

**Rebecca married a Samoan surfer — she lives in Hawaii now."**

"Married wow."

**"Married. Wow." I was stunned. The twins were only a little over a year older than I was.**

**"So how do you like the truck?" he asked.**

**"I love it. It runs great."**

"The THING"

"Hey don't diss the truck."

**"Yeah, but it's really slow," he laughed. "I was so relived when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."**

**"It's not that slow," I objected.**

**"Have you tried to go over sixty?"**

**"No," I admitted.**

**"Good. Don't." He grinned. **

**I couldn't help grinning back. "It does great in a collision," I offered in my truck's defense.**

"Yes we learned that the hard way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing"

**"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," he agreed with another laugh.**

**"So you build cars?" I asked, impressed.**

**"When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" he added jokingly. He had a pleasant, husky voice.**

"Do I look like I speak car?"

**"Sorry," I laughed, "I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you." As if I knew what that was. He was very easy to talk with. He flashed a brilliant smile, looking at me appreciatively in a way I was learning to recognize. I wasn't the only one who noticed.**

**"You know Bella, Jacob?" Lauren asked — in what I imagined was an insolent tone — from across the fire.**

**"We've sort of known each other since I was born," he laughed, smiling at me again.**

**"How nice." She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrowed.**

**"Bella," she called again, watching my face carefully, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.**

"I did but I wouldn't tell anyone."

**"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" the tall, older boy asked before I could respond, much to Lauren's irritation. He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep.**

"Sam what are you doing?" Billy asked, Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

**"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway toward him.**

**"The Cullens don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question. **

"That is all she needed to get interested in why they didn't go there."

**Tyler, trying to win back her attention, asked Lauren's opinion on a CD he held. She was distracted.**

**I stared at the deep-voiced boy, taken aback, but he was looking away toward the dark forest behind us. He'd said that the Cullens didn't come here, but his tone had implied something more — that they weren't allowed; they were prohibited. His manner left a strange impression on me, and I tried to ignore it without success.**

"See"

**Jacob interrupted my meditation. "So is Forks driving you insane yet?"**

**"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement." I grimaced. He grinned understandingly.**

**I was still turning over the brief comment on the Cullens, and I had a sudden inspiration. It was a stupid plan, but I didn't have any better ideas. I hoped that young**

**Jacob was as yet inexperienced around girls, so that he wouldn't see through my sure-to-be-pitiful attempts at flirting.**

"You are going to use me for information?"

"Be glad that someone is using you for something." Jared, Embry, and Quil laughed.

**"Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" I asked, trying to imitate that way**

**Edward had of looking up from underneath his eyelashes. It couldn't have nearly the same effect, I was sure, but Jacob jumped up willingly enough.**

"Sucker"

**As we walked north across the multihued stones toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally closed ranks across the sky, causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket.**

**"So you're, what, sixteen?" I asked, trying not to look like an idiot as I fluttered my eyelids the way I'd seen girls do on TV.**

"You know damn well he looks fourteen, and don't inflate his ego."

"Yea because then we get stuck deflating it."

Everyone was now laughing really hard.

**"I just turned fifteen," he confessed, flattered.**

**"Really?" My face was full of false surprise. "I would have thought you were older."**

**"I'm tall for my age," he explained.**

**"Do you come up to Forks much?" I asked archly, as if I was hoping for a yes. I sounded idiotic to myself. I was afraid he would turn on me with disgust and accuse me of my fraud, but he still seemed flattered.**

"No but now he will."

"Great I did this to myself."

**"Not too much," he admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want — after I get my license," he amended.**

**"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." I purposefully lumped myself in with the youngsters, trying to make it clear that I preferred Jacob.**

"Sam isn't that much older."

**"That's Sam — he's nineteen," he informed me.**

**"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently.**

**"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice.**

**"Why not?"**

**He glanced back at me, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."**

**"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, wondering if I was laying it on too thick.**

**He smiled back, though, looking allured. Then he lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even huskier than before.**

**"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously.**

"Yes but I'm sure the one you're going to tell isn't scary."

**"I **_**love **_**them," I enthused, making an effort to smolder at him.**

**Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat beneath him on the body of the tree. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips. I could see he was going to try to make this good. I focused on keeping the vital interest I felt out of my eyes.**

**"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from — the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.**

**"Not really," I admitted.**

**"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.**

"YOU BROKE THE TREATY?" the Quileutes yelled

**"Then there are the stories about the **_**cold ones**_**." His voice dropped a little lower.**

**"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.**

**"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.**

**"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.**

**"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors.**

**You would call them werewolves."**

**"Werewolves have enemies?"**

**"Only one."**

"Is that what you are clod ones? Werewolves?"

"We Cullens are vampires and the Quileutes are werewolves."

"Cool"

"Yeah that is awesome"

"How exciting"

"You are not scared of us?"

"NO why should we be you have done nothing to hurt us."

"Well the vampires are extremely dangerous." Billy said

"And so are the werewolves so stop trying to act as if your people aren't dangerous."

**I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration.**

**"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.**

"I cannot believe you broke the treaty. We could start a war because of it. You know that right?"

"But as head of the Cullens we are not going to do that."

"Why would you not if the treaty was broken on our side?'

"Because, as long as you leave my family in peace we are fine. That includes Bella and her parents."

"Bella is not your family." Jacob yelled

"Oh but she is. Ask her who she wants to be with and ask her parents if they approve. If they do not we will leave her alone."

"You messed up because her parents love me and my people." Jacob boosted.

**"If they weren't dangerous, then why… ?"I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.**

**"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.**

**"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"**

"I think we decided that if Bella wants to be with _Edward_ we will support her on her decision."

"How could you I thought you loved her and wanted her to be with me?"

"We do love her and if she wanted to be with you we would support her but she doesn't want you she wants _Edward _and anything to make my baby girl happy." Charlie said

"This isn't over until you choose me."

"Keep dreaming because it will never happen."

**"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead." I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens ? Are they like the cold ones your great grandfather met?"**

**"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the **_**same **_**ones."**

**He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.**

**"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same.**

**In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before **_**your **_**people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.**

**"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What **_**are **_**the cold ones?"**

**He smiled darkly.**

"So no hurting humans, no drinking human blood?"

"No we feed from animals."

**"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."**

**I stared out at the rough surf after he answered, not sure what my face was exposing.**

**"You have goose bumps," he laughed delightedly.**

**"You're a good storyteller," I complimented him, still staring into the waves.**

**"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."**

**I couldn't control my expression enough to look at him yet. "Don't worry, I won't give you away."**

**"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed.**

"Yes you did and we will talk about that after we meet with the elders."

**"I'll take it to the grave," I promised, and then I shivered.**

"Unless _Edward_ asks her to tell him."

"Then I will spill the beans." She laughed

**"Seriously, though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there."**

"That is why you don't like him and your people stopped going to the hospital."

"Stupid reason, may who have died could have lived if not for your stubbornness."

**"I won't, of course not."**

**"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" he asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry. I still hadn't looked away from the ocean.**

"Yes" they all yelled

**I turned and smiled at him as normally as I could.**

**"No. I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goose bumps, see?" I held up my arm.**

"Yeah right"

**"Cool." He smiled.**

**And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking toward us.**

**"There you are, Bella," Mike called in relief, waving his arm over his head.**

**"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked, alerted by the jealous edge in Mike's voice. I was surprised it was so obvious.**

"Heck no"

**"No, definitely not," I whispered. I was tremendously grateful to Jacob, and eager to make him as happy as possible. I winked at him, carefully turning away from Mike to do so. He smiled, elated by my inept flirting.**

**"So when I get my license…" he began.**

"Please don't say you'll come visit."

**"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime." I felt guilty as I said this, knowing that I'd used him. But I really did like Jacob. He was someone I could easily be friends with.**

**Mike had reached us now, with Jessica still a few paces back. I could see his eyes appraising Jacob, and looking satisfied at his obvious youth.**

**"Where have you been?" he asked, though the answer was right in front of him.**

**"Jacob was just telling me some local stories," I volunteered. "It was really interesting."**

**I smiled at Jacob warmly, and he grinned back.**

"Only because I got what I needed out of the story."

**"Well," Mike paused, carefully reassessing the situation as he watched our camaraderie. "We're packing up — it looks like it's going to rain soon."**

**We all looked up at the glowering sky. It certainly did look like rain.**

**"Okay." I jumped up. "I'm coming."**

**"It was nice to see you **_**again**_**," Jacob said, and I could tell he was taunting Mike just a bit.**

**"It really was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come, too," I promised.**

**His grin stretched across his face. "That would be cool."**

**"And thanks," I added earnestly.**

"I can't believe my baby sister played you like a fiddle." Jasper laughed

"Yeah we can't say she can't act because obviously she can if she got that out of him." Emmett laughed and Alice and Rose were giggling

"I wonder where she gets her sneakiness from?" Renee asked looking at Charlie.

**I pulled up my hood as we tramped across the rocks toward the parking lot. A few drops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed. When we got to the Suburban the others were already loading everything back in. I crawled into the backseat by Angela and Tyler, announcing that I'd already had my turn in the shotgun position. Angela just stared out the window at the escalating storm, and Lauren twisted around in the middle seat to occupy Tyler 's attention, so I could simply lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes and try very hard not to think.**

"Thank goodness we were going home."

"Well you got the truth out of a child, are you happy."

"Yes I am now I know what you are."

"And what do you think?"

"I still love you."

"As I love you."

"Awe"

"Okay chapters over, who is reading next?"

"Jake we will be speaking to you about the choices you made in this chapter." Harry and Billy said.

"I will"

"Nightmare" – Embry read

* * *

**Please review**


End file.
